Spirit of a Hanyou
by Sasuke Zilverwing
Summary: Kagome's older sister, Serena, finally comes home after a 12 year absence. But because of a mysterious jewel found in a box that held two ancient swords, Serena has been transformed into a half demon like Inuyasha. Full summery inside. IT'S FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Full Summery:

Kagome's older sister, Serena, finally comes home after a 12 year absents. But because of a mysterious jewel found in a box that held two ancient swords Serena has been transformed into a half demon like Inuyasha. Now she has to help her sister fight in the Feudal Era and find out why she was destined to have the jewel in the first place.

Chapter 1

A Girl from the Future

It was late at night while she drove her motorcycle from her home in the mountains to the shrine of where she was raised. Serena Higurashi was the oldest sister of the family. Her sister, Kagome, was turning seventeen in a few days and decided to be there for her for the first time. Kagome was only five years old when Serena left and never came back. She wondered if Kagome even remembered her after twelve years.

It was a new moon night and the streets were covered in darkness. She liked the dark where she could sneak in the shadows and never be seen. The streets were empty and all of Tokyo was asleep. So she sped on by, stopping every now and then at traffic lights until she reached her destination.

The shrine was just as she remembered it. Large and old looking. She still had the garage door remote on her bike. She kept it there in case she ever wanted to come home at night. As she pulled into the drive way, Serena turned off the engine, took off her helmet and listened to the wind. She closed her eyes and remembered all the times she had climb trees, hid in the well house whenever she was sad, and practically anything else that a wild child would do.

She opened her eyes and maneuvered her bike into the garage. She pushed the button on the wall to close the garage door and went up the stairs that led to the shrine. This was the only thing she didn't like about the shrine, the long walk up the stairs. There was a time when she thought she would never get up the stairs. But that was a long time ago. When she finally reached the last step, she looked around the place.

The old shrine looked just like it did when she left. To her right was the house. Serena called her mom earlier that day and said to leave the front door unlocked. As she walked further into the shrine she glanced to her left and gazed at largest tree on the shrine grounds. When she was a child, Serena was able to climb the tree in a heartbeat. She was very skilled at climbing high things. A little ways away, was the Bones Eaters Well.

She walked over to the well. When she was little and sad, she would always go and hide in the well house. It always seemed to calm her somehow, but she couldn't explain it. She slid the door open and looked inside. The first thing she noticed was the well itself. There used to be a lid on it. Going down the steps, she went to take a look inside the well. She kneeled by it and peered inside. The well looked dark and quiet. But then something happened. At the bottom of the well, a flash of blue light appeared and two figures came flouting out of the light.

She couldn't tell who they were but she over heard them talking.

"I still don't understand why you want to come here now for your birthday." said a voice that sounded like a boys' voice.

"Because, Inuyasha, mom said this morning before I left, that someone was coming home today."

The girl's voice sounded familiar yet somehow different. And the name Inuyasha also rang a bell.

"Kagome, why couldn't you wait until tomorrow? We still have a lot of the Shikon jewel shards to find!"

_What are Shikon jewel shards?_ Serena asked herself. She heard someone climbing up the ladder that was inside the well. She fell back onto the stairs as someone with black hair came out the opening of the well.

"Oh come on Inuyasha. I didn't sense any jewel shards all day. Naraku hasn't attacked in weeks. And besides Sango hitting Miroku in the face, everything's fine. Plus I'm excited to see who….this….mysterious person….is." she said slowly as she saw Serena at the bottom of the stairs. They staired at each other for a minute until Serena said, "Kagome? Is that you?"

"Yeah, but who are you? You look familiar."

"KAGOME WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE?" yelled Inuyasha but both of the girls ignored him.

"I'm Serena, don't you remember me? I'm your older sister." she said hoping Kagome would remember. And she did, her face lit up as remembered her sister.

"I can't believe it," she said as she jumped out of the well and run to her sister's open arms. "You're really here!"

"Of course I am. Where else would I be?" she said as she gave Kagome a hug.

"Who the heck is Serena? Another demon we have to kill I hope." Inuyasha said under his breath as he came up the well. Serena looked over Kagome's shoulder and looked at him. In fact she was practically staring. He had long black hair, beautiful brown eyes, and the most perfect ears she had ever seen her in life. She was still staring at him when Kagome got up and saw what Serena was staring at. When Serena finally got up, still staring at Inuyasha, Kagome introduced him to her.

"Oh, I almost forgot. This is Inuyasha he's a….friend of mine from…."

"Another dimension?" she said in an airy tone. Both of them looked at wondering why she said this. "I saw the flash of blue light coming from the bottom of the well when I came in here."

"You always were the one to learn too much technology."

"Hey I like tech stuff. And besides, the motorcycle I own I made myself." she said looking at Kagome.

"You own a motorcycle? Since when did you own a motorcycle?" asked Kagome

"Since I finished making it a few years ago." Answered Serena.

"What's a motorcycle?" ask Inuyasha. Serena stared at him again. He was so handsome. There was no way a guy like that can be that handsome looking. He started to stare back at her and said "What are you staring at?"

"Uhhh…?" she completely forgot why when he spoke to her. "Nothing! It's just that you're so…oh it's nothing." She kept taking glances at him.

As the three of them walked back to the house, Serena couldn't help but wonder that there was something about him that makes him different from other people, but she didn't know what it was. But in the morning she would get the surprise of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Legend is True

It was early in the morning, everyone else was still asleep. Serena was sitting in the God tree looking at the fading stars as the sun began to rise over the horizon. She looked down at the ground and wasn't afraid of the height she was at in the tree. The branch she was sitting on had always been strong enough to hold her weight. She had climbed this tree as easy as she did when she was young. She loved this tree. For some weird reason she felt connected to it.

She heard a noise from down below. When she looked down she saw Inuyasha. At night she couldn't tell what it was he was wearing. Plus she was only paying attention to his face last night. But now that it was day, she could see he was wearing a red kimono outfit. A sword was his hands, and yet it looked familiar too. Why was his sword and name so familiar, like she read it somewhere?

As he came into the light, he looked up and was surprised to see Serena there. She had a puzzled look on her face. "How the heck did you get up in that tree?" he asked.

"What?" she was pulled away from her thoughts when he spoke.

"I said how are you able to get in that tree?" he repeated, getting annoyed.

"I've always been able to climb this tree." She replied. "Since I was little I would always climb this tree to get away from my parents or to simply see the sunrise. It's so nice up here that I've even fallen asleep a couple of times."

He stood at the base of the tree and looked up at her. As soon as he did, she saw his whole entire body pulse. His black hair turned silver and his ears disappeared as little doggy ears popped up on his head. His fingernails grew into claws and his eyes turned a golden yellow. She was so shocked by this transformation that she fell out of the tree. She waited for the impact on the ground but it didn't happen. Something red and fast rushed toward her in midair. The moment they stopped moving, looked up at the face of her rescuer. It was Inuyasha.

She blinked a couple of times to get over the shock of the fall. She was so stunned that she didn't say anything for a while. Something was stabbing her in the stomach. She looked down and released that it was the handle of his sword.

"Ummm…..thanks Inuyasha." she said quietly. So quietly that she doubted he even heard her. But apparently he did. He nodded a little and released his grip around her waist. As he turned around, there was definitely something about him that she knew from a book that she read. She followed him back to the house and went to her room.

Her room was in the attic. She liked it up there. No one could burst in and surprise her unexpectedly. She pulled on the string hanging on the ceiling. The stairs came out of the ceiling and she caught it before it could hit her in the head. She lowered them the rest of the way and went up to her room.

Her room was dark, the blinds were still closed. She went over to them and opened them. The sunlight revealed a room that looked gothic. The walls were painted a dark purple. Her bed was by the window with a night stand next to it. On the walls were pictures of her old high school friends, posters of her favorite bands, and drawings that she did by her self. On the other side of the attic was a desk with her computer. Beside it was a bookshelf full of books on technology and mythology. She loved to read myths and legends, it was the only thing she would read when she was little.

Her favorite book was about demons and monsters that existed in feudal Japan. She went over to the bookcase and pulled out the old leather bond book. As she turned around, she looked at the picture that she drew above her bed. As she gazed upon her work she realized that it almost looked like Inuyasha. The sword the figure was carrying looked impossible to carry and looked like a giant fang.

She went to her bed and let the book flop open in her hands. It fell open to the part about dog demons. As she looked at the few pictures that were in it she began to realize why Inuyasha was so familiar. He was in this book.

She looked up from her book and starred at the wall across from her. On that wall was a pair of swords she found at the base of the god tree when she was little. The top sword looked old and the leather straps on the handle were frayed. And then it hit her. That sword was the same sword that Inuyasha had!

She placed the book on the bed, got up, and went to the sword. She took it off the wall and looked at carefully. Serena remembered when she was little and found the two swords buried together in a box at the base of the god tree. She was planning to bury something of her own in that spot but found the swords instead. When she opened it she found them wrapped up in a white kimono and a red kimono. The sword she was holding was wrapped in the red kimono. She still had the box and the kimonos in her closet.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard someone climbing the stairs to her room. It was her younger brother Souta. He came into the room and looked around.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. He had never been in her room before. "This is so cool!"

She smiled at him. He then noticed the sword she was holding in her hands. "Hey, I know that sword." He said pointing at it. "Inuyasha has one just like it."

"Oh really."

"Yeah. I think it's called Tensaiga?"

"Tetsusaiga!" called Inuyasha from the stair well. "Why are you guys talking about my sword for away?" he then saw the sword in her hands and looked at his sword. He was very confused that there was two Tetsusaigas.

Her mom just called up saying that breakfast was ready and Souta ran down the stairs. Inuyasha looked around her room while Serena sat down on the bed to close the book. He starred at the picture of himself and asked, "So where did you get that sword?"

The sword was lying next to her on the bed. She looked at him and said, "I found it years ago in a box at the base of the god tree. It was wrapped in a red kimono."

They were silent for a while until she continued, "I still have it and a white kimono as well."

"A white kimono?"

"Uh huh. The white kimono was covering the sword there on the wall."

He went over to the wall and looked at the other sword. "This sword belongs to my brother, Sesshomaru." he growled angrily. To her, it sounded as if he absolutely hated his brother. "This is the sword that is called the Tensaiga."

Their conversation on the swords was cut short when her mom came up and told them to come down for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Mysterious Box

After breakfast, Serena, Inuyasha and Kagome were in her dark room again.

"I always wondered what was up here." Kagome said looking around the room.

"Oh yeah. I never allowed you to come up here huh?" Serena was handling the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha was on her bed looking at the pictures in the book she left there.

"How come?" Kagome watched as Serena pulled the Tetsusaiga out of its sheath.

"Well for one thing. I am your older sister." Serena was looking at the blade of the sword while she said, "And I didn't want you to touch my swords because you could have really hurt yourself with these."

Kagome gave her an angry look and said, "Would not!"

"Actually you would have gotten hurt." Inuyasha said looking up from the book. "You're always getting into trouble back in the feudal era."

Kagome gave them both angry looks. "INUYASHA!"

_Oh no! _InuYasha knew what was going to happen next. As he quickly pushed the book aside Kagome yelled "SIT BOY!" which caused him to slam face down on the floor the moment he stood up.

"Doesn't that hurt him?" Serena was kneeling right beside him as Kagome went to the stair well.

"Yep." Was all she said as she walked down the stairs.

InuYasha slowly lifted his head and said, "Damn that wench!"

"Does she do that all the time?" Serena put the sword back in its sheath and helped him sit up.

"Yeah." He rubbed his forehead where a large bruise from the fall was beginning to appear. "Sometimes she does it until I'm knocked out."

They sat on the floor for a while. Serena was still holding her sword and tapping the end of it on the floor. After a moment of silence, he asking, "What's this box you keep talking about that you found the swords in?"

"Here I'll show you." Serena went to her closet door and opened it. It was mostly empty except for a few things that she never took with her when she moved out of the house. On the shelf was a long, dust covered box with ancient writing all over it.

"This is it." As she showed the box to him she noticed that there were several cuts on the lid that she never noticed before. _Probably from when I dug it up with a small garden shovel, _ she thought. "I put the kimonos inside. I didn't want them to get covered in dust."

They both opened the box and inside were two rolled up bunches of cloth. InuYasha pulled out the red kimono and said, "This is my kimono. It's made out of the fur of a fire rat."

"And this one?" Serena pulled out the white kimono and unrolled it. There were red patterns on the shoulders and on the ends of the sleeves.

"That belongs to my brother, Sesshomaru." He said angrily. He threw the red kimono across the room and it made a thunk sound when it hit the wall.

"Wait a second." Serena got up and went over to the kimono. "Clothing doesn't thunk when it's thrown against a wall."

Serena slowly picked up the kimono. It was still in a rolled up bunch and as it unrolled, something inside was clicking and clanking inside the robes. Inuyasha got up and went over to her as a small box fell out of the robes.

"What is that?" he bent down to pick it up as Kagome came back in the room.

"I'm sorry I left like I did." She saw Inuyasha with a small box in his hands. "What's that Inuyasha?"

"How should I know?" He handed the box to Serena and went back to the book on the bed.

Serena looked at the small box as Inuyasha and Kagome argued. There was more ancient writing around the lid of the box. She put the kimono on the back of her chair and ran her fingers around the rim of the box. For some strange reason, she understood what the writing said.

"_Only those who are pure of heart, full of demon spirit and has the two legendary swords of the fang, can one open this box. For inside, is the treasure of the greatest hero of Fuedal Japan._" Serena whispered these words out loud. She didn't notice that Inuyasha and Kagome had stopped arguing and were now looking at her. She didn't notice that she had spoken in a different language. And she also didn't notice that the box in her hands was glowing brightly.

Serena was so focused on the box that she didn't here her sister call her name. Her hand touched that lid of the box and slowly lifted it open.

"SERENA STOP!" Kagome yelled. She tried to get to Serena, but a barrier had formed around her. Even when Inuyasha tried to get to her, he was deflected right off of it.

"Serena! Wake up!" Kagome cried. "Inuyasha! What's happening to her?"

"I don't know. But that box is controlling her somehow!" He tried to claw his way pass the barrier but to no avail.

The only words Serena heard was "_Open the box._" And she did. The moment she opened the box and a wave of energy surged through her body. The light coming from the box was so bright that Inuyasha and Kagome had to cover their eyes.

The red kimono flew off the chair and onto Serena. The energy running her body became painful and she then realized what she had done. She started screaming as the pain became too intense to ignore. She felt as if her body was transforming into something else.

Then the light went out in an instant. The pain she was feeling finally ended and she fell to her knees. As she fell to the floor, Inuyasha and Kagome saw that she was indeed different from before.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Strange Transformation

"Serena? Serena!"

Her body felt heavier then usual but she was grateful that the pain had stopped. Serena tried to move but the surge of pain came back. Serena slowly opened her eyes and her vision was blurry. She saw what looked like a large red blob with golden yellow dots for eyes and had something silvery on top. The red blob was behind someone who was in front of her. The voice was the only thing that was recognizable

"Ka..go..me?" It hurt for her to talk but she tried to speak anyway. "What happened to me? Why do I feel so heavy?"

"Serena! You're alive!" Kagome hugged her sister. But her gentle hold felt like she was being crushed.

"Kagome stop it!" Kagome got off her sister immediately, looking slightly shocked. After blinking a few times, Serena realized the red blob was Inuyasha. He was looking at her in a way that she couldn't read what he was feeling. "I'm sorry sis. It's just that it felt like you were crushing me."

"Oh." Kagome looked at her the same he was looking at her.

"Can you help me up please?"

"Sure." Inuyasha went over to her and carefully pick her up. He was stronger then she thought he was. He had her right arm around his neck and lifted her off the floor. It wasn't until she was off the floor that she realized that something was poking her in the chest. Inuyasha put an arm around her waist and held her up.

"Thanks." She tried to lift her arm but had great difficulty. It felt as if her arm was numb. As she struggled to lift her arm, she realized she was wearing the red fire rat kimono and a long red sash was securely tied around her waist. Her arm couldn't take it anymore. She gave up and her arm fell beside her.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She felt exhausted. "Why do I feel so weak?"

"Maybe your body is still getting used to your new form." Inuyasha said as he dragged her to the bed.

As he sat her down on the soft bed, she asked, "What do you mean 'new form'?"

Kagome went down the stairs and into her room. She got a small hand mirror out of her desk and ran back to her room. When she came back, Inuyasha had propped Serena against the wall on her bed. She put the mirror in front of Serena's face.

Serena took a good long look at an unfamiliar reflection. The reflection showed her face but her eyes were different and so was her hair. Normally, her eyes were a light green color but now they were golden yellow like InuYasha's eyes. Her raven hair had faded until it was silvery white. And, on her head were little dog ears. She raised her hand and quickly grabbed the mirror from Kagome's hand.

"Oh my god!" she stared at her reflection even more. Her fingers were over the mirror and she saw her fingernails had grown out and became claws. "What in the world did that box do to me!"

Something pulsed underneath her cloths as she spoke. She dropped the mirror and grabbed at the spot were it pulsed. The pulsing was painful as it pulsed yet again. She fell forward, still holding whatever it was that was pulsing.

"Serena! What's wrong? What's happening!" Kagome sounded scared. Serena had her face buried in her bedsheets, she couldn't see anything.

"Help me." She breathed out slowly. "Someone please help me."

Inuyasha quickly turned her over on the bed and pulled her arms away from her chest. "Kagome! See what's under her clothes!"

"Okay." Kagome had a hard time pulling away the kimono from her chest. Serena was thrusting on bed. Inuyasha was pinning her down by sitting on her stomach and holding her arms beside her body. When Kagome finally got the robes off her chest, both she and Inuyasha saw something truly amazing.

It looked like the Shikon jewel but it was a soft purplish-blue color. It was on a necklace the looked InuYasha's Beads of Subjugation only there were four fanglike beads on it and the small beads were black. The jewel glowed and pulsed again and Serena stopped thrashing. She was just laying there on the bed motionless, her eyes was blank and staring at the ceiling

As InuYasha got off of her, Kagome said, "I've got an idea!"

She turned around and saw Serena's Tetsusaiga on the floor. She quickly picked it up and placed it in Serena's right hand. Inuyasha wasn't sitting on her anymore, but still had her arms pinned down and was ready it sit on her again if she started thrashing. Slowly, the pulsing of jewel subsided and the color in Serena's eye came back. Her fingers slowly wrapped around the handle of the sword as the pulsing stopped.

"Inu…Yasha?" She sounded tired and out of breath. "What are you doing on my body?"

"Making sure you didn't hurt yourself when you were thrashing about!"

"You don't have to yell InuYasha!" Kagome said as she looked at her sister's sad eyes. She looked really tired but at least she wasn't thrashing anymore.

Inuyasha got off Serena completely and Serena sat up on the bed. Her body didn't feel heavy anymore. She then heard a scraping sound of metal on metal. She looked at her right hand and saw her sword half way out of its sheath. "My sword? I thought I left it on the floor?"

"I had an idea that the Tetsusaiga you had would stop the pulsing of the jewel around your neck." Serena looked at the jewel Kagome was talking about as she continued. "InuYasha can't live without his sword otherwise his full demon blood will take over and he'll start killing everything in sight. Not to mention his own life would be in danger if he stayed a full demon for too long. So I thought that you sword would help you."

"Oh sure. Tell her everything about me Kagome." InuYasha mumble softly. Serena was the only one who heard him because of her new dog ears.

"I think you should rest now Serena. You've been through a lot."

Serena re-sheathed the Tetsusaiga and placed it next to her bed. "I think so too."

Kagome and Inuyasha left the attic and let Serena sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

To the Feudal Era!

Serena practically slept until later in the after noon. The transformation had really taken a lot out on her body. When she woke up, she felt surprising better then she had before.

She sat up and stretched, and then looked at her night stand. Leaning against it was her Tetsusaiga. Remembering what the jewel had done when it pulsed, she grabbed her sword and held it close to her. Somehow she felt safer with the sword in her hands. She couldn't explain what was happening to her when the jewel pulsed. It almost felt like it was trying to kill her. But with the sword in her hands, the jewel was just a jewel on a beaded necklace.

Serena got out of bed, put the sword in between the wraps of the sash, and went downstairs. As she walked down the hallway, she braided her long silver hair. She believed that there might be confusion between her and Inuyasha because of how they looked so much alike. She torn a shred of cloth from the sash and used it to tie off the end of the braid.

She walked down the second flight of steps and from her mom in the kitchen. She turned around and saw her daughter coming in. "Are you alright now Serena? Kagome told me what happened."

_I thought see would, _Serena said to herself. "I'm fine now mom." Her long bangs got in her face and she brushed them away. She left some even longer bangs out of the braid and hung on the sides of her face like Inuyasha. "Where are Kagome and Inuyasha anyway?"

"I believe they're out by the sacred tree." She said, pointing out the window.

"Thanks." She got an apple off the table and went outside.

The world seemed so different to her. It looked brighter then it used to be. And she smelled things she couldn't smell as a human. She even heard what sounded like a car honking at something from three miles away. "This is amazing!" She exclaimed as she took a bit of the apple. Even the taste of the apple was greater then normal. All her senses had been supremely increased from that of a normal human.

She went over to the sacred tree and found Inuyasha in it and Kagome at the base of the tree petting the cat Byou.

"Hey guys!" Serena said as she approached them.

"You're awake!" said Kagome. As Inuyasha jumped out of the tree, she asked, "How do you feel?"

"Great." Serena took another bite of the apple and said, "The weird thing is how everything seems different from before."

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked as Serena leaned against the tree.

"Everything seems brighter and my hearing is outstandingly greater then is was before."

"You heard that car honking at something a moment ago didn't you?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and the long sleeves of his kimono covered his arms.

"Surprising, yeah I did." She looked at him. "Is there anything else I should know about being a demon?"

"Well, actually, you a half demon like me. It's hard to explain but you don't smell like a full demon." InuYasha continued to explain that she now had powers and could run faster and jump higher. Serena understood how her Tetsusaiga could transform into a large fang and how she could attack with something called the Wind Scar.

"Maybe we should take her to the feudal era?" Kagome said as Byou jumped off her lap. As she stood up she said, "Maybe Keade or Myoga will know something about that jewel you have Serena."

"Yeah okay." As she finished her apple, she asked herself, _Who's Keade?_

"Great." Kagome turned toward InuYasha and said, "Can you please take her to the Feudal Era for me please? I have to pack a few things before I can go."

"Feh, alright." Inuyasha lead Serena to the well house as Kagome headed for the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Jewel of Inutaisho

As Inuyasha and Serena walked over to the Bone Eaters Well, she asked, "What's the Feudal Era?"

"That's where I come from." He said as he opened the doors "It's about 500 years before your time. That's where we're going too."

"And I suspect we get there through the well." She asked as they walked inside.

"Yep." Without warning, he grabbed her around the waste, jumped from the top of the stairs and into the well. As Serena thought that they were going nowhere, a burst of swirling blue light surrounded them. The light surrounded them for a few seconds before they gently landed at the bottom of a vain covered well. Inuyasha jumped hard and they flew out of the well and landing next to it where he released her.

The shrine was gone and there were nothing but trees all around. As Inuyasha watched her, she recognized the sacred tree in the distance.

"Is this…?" She said in awe.

"Yep. This is the Feudal Era." He walked over to her and took her arm and said, "Now come on. We'll wait for Kagome at Keade's place."

"Um…sure." Serena let Inuyasha drag her a long until she was able to check up with his speed. She followed him to a village that wasn't to far from the well.

They walked passed a rice field and then into the village itself. There were small houses everywhere. Everyone in the village that they walked passed stared at her. She could hear them whispering about how she and Inuyasha looked like twins. Except for the fact that she was wearing modern black pants and black leather boots.

They walked down the row of houses to a house near a staircase that lead to a small shrine. Standing in front of the house was a old women with a patch over her right eye.

As they approached her, the old woman asked, "Be it me, or is there two of ye Inuyasha?"

"There's only one of me you old hug!" Inuyasha said angrily. "This is Kagome's older sister, Serena."

The ole woman, that Serena believed to be Keade, looked at her and said, "Ye are Kagome's sister?"

"Yes, I am." Serena said looking slightly nervous.

"But why do ye look like InuYasha?" Keade said, noticing her Tetsusaiga.

Serena explained to Keade about the small box and the jewel around her neck. As Kagome came up to them on her bike, Serena asked, "We were hoping that you knew something about it."

"I'm sorry Miss. Serena. I know nothing about this jewel."

As Kagome got off her bike, she said, "Hi Keade!"

"Miss Kagome! Is this girl truly your sister?" Keade asked as Kagome took off the big yellow backpack she was carrying.

"Yes she is." She set the bag down and said, "I completely forgot I had a sister until last night."

Keade invited them all inside the house. As they entered, Serena saw that there were a few others inside. There was a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes and a two tail cat sitting on her lap. Next to her was a man wearing blue robes and some sort of blue beaded necklace on his right arm. On the floor, drawing pictures with crayons was a small boy with a fluffy tail.

"Lady Kagome! You're back already?" asked the girl.

"We thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?" asked the man.

"Well something unexpected happened that caused me to come back." Kagome sat down and Serena sat next to her. Inuyasha sat on the other side of Kagome.

"Hey, why are there two InuYashas?" asked the small boy, as he jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"I'M INUYASHA! THAT'S KAGOME'S SISTER!" Everyone could tell that Inuyasha seemed annoyed that Serena looked like him.

"This is my older sister, Serena." Kagome introduced her to everyone.

"Hi! I'm Sango and this is Kilala." Said Sango. Kilala mewed cheerfully at Serena.

The man in blue robes came over to her, took her hand, and said, "I'm Miroku. Would you mind bearing my children."

Serena was completely put off by this and, judging from the evil look Sango was giving him, guessed that he's been asking this question numerous times. She quickly took her hand back from him and punched him hard in the face. And because she was now a demon, Miroku went flying across the room. When he landed on the floor she said, "Not a chance sicko!"

"I'll take that as a no." Miroku was lying on his back with a large black eye.

Sango seemed impressed by the fact that Serena injured Miroku pretty good. Serena crossed her arms and asked Kagome who the little guy was.

"Oh! This is Shippo. He's a fox demon." Said Kagome as the little fox demon sighed at Miroku.

"He's never going to learn." Said Shippo, as he rolled off of Kagome's shoulder and into her lap.

Kagome further explained that Sango was demon slayer and Miroku was a perverted monk with a cursed right hand that had a black hole in his palm.

"You mentioned someone named Myoga before we came here. Who's that?"

A mysterious voice said, "That would be me, Lady Serena."

Suddenly she felt that something was crawling on her nose and quickly squashed it with both hands. She opened her hands and saw a flea no bigger then the jewel she had.

"You're Myoga?" She asked as the flea stood in the palm of her right hand.

"That is correct, Lady Serena." Said Myoga

"Hi Myoga." Said Kagome. "How long have you been here?"

"I just arrived when I saw Inuyasha come out of the well with a double." Myoga sat down on Serena's hand and continued. "Now I know that to be you, Lady Serena."

As he looked at her he saw the jewel and gasped, "I can't believe my eyes!"

"What is it Myoga?" asked Miroku as he sat finally sat up.

"Serena! Where did you find that necklace?"

"I found it in a small box that was rolled up in this kimono. Why?"

Jumping up and down, he said, "That is the Jewel of Inutaisho! InuYasha's father's jewel!"

"What!" InuYasha was shocked by this. "You mean that jewel belonged to my old man!"

Myoga stopped jumping and said, "Exactly! Toutousai and I found it among his burned remains the day you were born."

"Can you tell us about it?" asked Sango.

Myoga sat down and said, "After Toutousai and I hid Sounga in the Bone Eaters Well, we went back to the burned down temple. We wanted to see if there was anything else there that the master left behind."

He took out a small fan and continued. "All we found was that necklace. As I recall, Master Inutaisho had a small amount of his and Sesshomaru's blood forged into a jewel. Lord Sesshomaru had no idea that the master had taken some of his blood at the time and I believe he still doesn't know about. Anyway, after it was finished, the master wanted to give it to InuYasha's mother, Izaiuwai, the da InuYasha was born. But as you all well know, he never got the chance."

"So what does the jewel do?" Serena asked as she watched the tiny fan open and close.

"Master Inutaisho said that it would give Izaiuwai a share of his powers so she would be protected from harm."

"But why did my hair and eyes change color?"

"A side effect I suppose." Myoga said crossing his arms. "Anyway, after we found the necklace, Toutousai found a priestess who knew Master Inutaisho very well before he passed away. She put a spell on the small box that would open when someone with a pure heart and demon spirit came around."

"What about swords? The spell I read said something about having 'the legendary swords of the fang?'"

"Hmm…it must be talking about Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga. But I don't see how you could have them both considering Tensaiga is with Lord Sesshomaru and Master InuYasha has the Tetsusaiga."

"She has both of them Myoga." InuYasha said sitting up right. "She told me she found both swords in a box with my kimono wrapping my sword and Sesshomaru's sword with his kimono."

Myoga thought for a while, and then said, "Maybe something happened to you and Sesshomaru that caused the swords to be buried together."

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha leaned back and laid down on the wood floor.

"What surprises me the most is how much you look like Master Inuyasha."

"I'M NOT INUYASHA!" Now it was Serena's turn to be annoyed. "That's why I braided my hair so that people could tell us apart!"

She threw the flea at the wall and then went outside with everyone staring at her as she left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A Meeting with Lord Sesshomaru

Serena continued walking until she came to an open meadow. A small stream ran through it so Serena sat down next to it and watched the water flow by. It was quiet and peaceful out in the meadow. She thought back to what Myoga said and then looked at the jewel.

_The blood of two strong dog demons are in this jewel_. She thought as the purple stone sparkled in the sun light. _But why am I destined to have it?_

The wind blew softly and played with the bangs of her hair. But as the wind blew, her new senses picked up on an unfamiliar scent. It was like InuYasha's scent but it wasn't Inuyasha. The scent smelled older then Inuyasha and there was the faint hint of human blood. She then heard footsteps crushing the grass somewhere behind her. She slowly turned around while carefully placing her hand on the Tetsusaiga.

From the corner of her eye she saw a man with very long silver hair, glowing yellow eyes, and odd markings on his face. He also had a long fluffy thing coming from his belt and over his shoulder, dressed in a white kimono outfit, and the belt was a yellow and blue sash. She knew this man to be Lord Sesshomaru because she recognized the red patterns on the sleeves.

He stopped walking when he saw her. She slowly stood up, her hand now grasping the handle of the sword, ready for anything in case he attacked her. They just stood there in the field until he asked, "Who are you? You look like my worthless half demon of a brother Inuyasha yet you don't smell like him."

Still holding herself steady, she said, "I am Serena Higurashi. Since you know Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru, you must know of my younger sister, Kagome?"

"Yes I know of her. She's a powerful priestess." He wasn't making a single move. He wasn't even twitching. It was scaring her how completely still he was.

Even though she didn't break her eye contact on Sesshomaru, she could see Inuyasha and the others running toward them from the village far away. Serena just had to distract this man until they got over to her.

"What do you want with Inuyasha anyway?" she could somehow heard the Tetsusaiga to use it against him but the problem was she didn't now how. Inuyasha told her that the Tetsusaiga will transform into a large fang if she was protecting a human. The only human she could think of to protect was her sister.

"I want Tetsusaiga." He said without emotion. "A worthless half demon like him doesn't deserve a sword of such power."

She focused all her heart and soul on protecting Kagome while saying, "You mean this sword." She withdrew the sword from its sheath and for a moment she thought it didn't work. A second later, in a bright flash of light, the thin blade transformed into a giant fang. _Wow! _She thought as she held the sword in her hands. It looked real heavy but was light as a feather.

"How did someone like you come to have the Tetsusaiga?" Sesshomaru said drawing his sword. Somehow Serena could feel an evil ora coming from it.

"It's a long story. I bet you wouldn't be interested so I'm not going to tell you." She held the sword in front of her and saw the others getting closer. _Come on guys hurry up. I can't distract him forever!_

"So you are able to transform the sword." He said, holding his sword in an attack position. She took a few years of sword fighting so she knew he was preparing for battle. "But I doubt you know who to attack with it."

He moved so fast that she almost got hit by his sword. With a split second decision, Serena jumped hard off the ground before his sword came down on her. She fell back to earth, jumped of his back, flipped a couple times and landed where he was standing only a moment ago. _They never talked about this back in the sword fighting academy _she thought as she turned around to face him. _Course they never talked about fighting demons like Sesshomaru anyway. _

"Serena!" She heard Kagome's voice calling her. She wanted to run and keep her away but that would show her as a coward to her opponent. So she stayed where she was and tried to summon the Wind Scar.

Inuyasha told her that when the two demonic oras collided, she should attack that spot between the oras. She focused on finding the oras he was talking about while Sesshomaru attacked her mercilessly. She had to use Tetsusaiga as a shield to block his attacks.

When Inuyasha was only a few feet away from her, she finally saw it. She used all her strength to push Sesshomaru away and focused on the oras even more. "I may not now why you're attacking me, but you can never have my sword! I found it in my own backyard and there's no way in hell that you're taking it away from."

A swirling cloud formed around the Tetsusaiga as she focused even more on the spot between her ora and Sesshomaru's. _There! _It looked like lightning and she believed that's what Inuyasha was talking about. She raised the Tetsusaiga over her shoulder and ran full speed a Sesshomaru. He did the same but Serena was quicker. She slashed at the lightning spot and cried "WIND SCAR!"

A bright wave of powerful energy erupted from the Tetsusaiga and went straight for Sesshomaru. It hit him straight on, and his screams of pain filled the air.

"Serena!" Inuyasha came up behind her as the energy slowly faded. "How did you do that!"

"Like you said how to do it." She said, still looking at the spot where Sesshomaru was. "I looked for the spot between the demonic oras and attack it."

The light had faded completely and Sesshomaru was on the ground. He wasn't moving at all. The ground around him looked like it had been scratched by extremely large claws.

"I did I kill him?" She put Tetsusaiga away and went slowly over to him. His wasn't moving and his eyes were closed. Even though he looked unconscious, she thought that he looked handsome.

"Who cares!" said Inuyasha happily. "The bustard is finally dead!"

"Serena! Are you okay?" Said Kagome when she finally caught up with Inuyasha. "What happened to him?"

"I'm fine." she said looking at her. "But I think Sesshomaru was knocked out by the power of my wind scar."

Miroku came up behind Kagome and said, "That attack looked stronger and brighter then Inuyasha's!"

"What!" Inuyasha went from happy to pissed off the moment Miroku spoke.

Sango, who was now dressed in a black and pink battle outfit, carefully went over to inspect Sesshomaru's body. "He looks unconscious but he's bleeding severely from his left shoulder."

"We should at least help him." Miroku went over to help Sango lift Sesshomaru's body onto a larger sized cat demon that Serena heard was Kilala's other form. "He did find Serena for us."

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Inuyasha yelled.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled back at him "RIN TRAVELS WITH HIM ALL THE TIME! HOW'D YOU THINK SHE'D FEEL IF SESSHOMARU WAS DEAD?"

"WHY SHOULD I CARE ABOUT….uh oh!" Inuyasha could tell she was going to say those two dreadful words.

"INUYASHA!" Right when she said his name he ran as fast as he could out of the meadow. But he was to late, "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha disappeared into the tall grass as the necklace slammed him to the ground. Serena stared at where Inuyasha head been only a moment ago then said, "Kagome?"

"What is it Serena?" They all walked back to the village with Sesshomaru on Kilala's back.

Serena looked at Kagome and asked, "Do you have another one of those enchanted necklaces?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : i know that this chapter is short but i couldn't think of anything else to put in it.

Chapter 8

A Subjugation for Sesshomaru

Kagome asked Keade to make another Beads of Subjugation necklace for Sesshomaru. Minutes later and spell set, Keade gave the necklace to Serena and told her to think of a command that will make the spell work. As Serena walked to where they had Sesshomaru kept, she thought of the perfect command.

She went inside the hut, and looked at him. His kimono top had been removed and bandages where wrapped around his chest and left shoulder. The wind scar cause more damage then they thought. When they removed the clothing and armor, they all saw that the cuts ran down from his shoulder and across his chest. His left arm was missing but Kagome explained that Inuyasha did that some time ago. They used his fluffy boa as a pillow for him while he was unconscious. She sat down next to him and looked at his face. He looked so handsome

Inuyasha warned her that Sesshomaru was dangerous but she's dealt with danger before. She carefully put the roserary over his head and pulled his hair out of the loop. When it was around his neck, it glowed for a brief second then it just looked a normal roserary. It was then that he woke up.

"Where…am I?" he opened his eyes and saw Serena next to her. "You!"

He went to sit up but only to fall back down because of the sudden pain from his wounds. "Don't move! You'll open your wounds."

Serena gently placed a hand on his shoulder and looked in his eyes. He looked at hers and thought, _She's just like Rin. Only this girl is older then her. _

He looked away and saw the roserary around his neck. The soft blue color of the beads seemed to match the blue of his scarf. "What's this?" he asked, picking them up from his chest.

"Well basically it's Inuyasha's Beads of Subjugation only this one is made for you." She said innocently. "When I say a certain phrase, the beads will… slam you the ground."

She smiled but he just continued to look at the beads.

"So you're going to treat me like Inuyasha." He said not looking at her.

"Only if you piss me off." She touched a part of the fluffy boa where he couldn't see her hand. It felt so soft.

After a moment of silence he asked, "What is this 'certain phrase'?"

Knowing she was going to say it sooner or later, Serena proudly said, "Heel boy!"

Sesshomaru was pulled through his boa hard and hit his head on the floor. An "ow" was heard but his voice was muffled by the boa.

She helped him up and said, "Well you asked."

They looked into each others eyes again but this time, Serena was the one who looked away.

"I…better go and uhhh…get some new bandages for your wounds." She said noticing small spots of blood bleeding through the cloth.

As she got up, Sesshomaru's heart panged in his chest. She didn't see him put his hand over his heart as she walked away.

When she left the hut he asked himself, _Why did my heart do that? _He sat up slowly and looked at the door. _She's a half demon yet she's like Rin in a way. But she seems stronger then Inuyasha. _

He carefully redressed himself, but with difficulty because he had only one arm.

Serena was watching him through a hole in the hut wall. She watched him struggle to get his clothing back on. She wanted to rush back in there and help him but she somehow felt that he wouldn't want her helping him.

When she finally had enough, she went to find Kagome. She asked around the village and one person said that she and the others were at Keade's place. She went to Keade's house and told Kagome that she was going back home for a few things. But before Kagome could ask what is was she was going to get, Serena had already left.

**And now for something completely different.**

**Inu: STOP! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT BASTARD SESSHOMARU DOING HERE!**

**Sas: It's my story so deal with it or else!**

**Inu: -looks at me evilly- like what?**

**Sas: Oh KAAGOOMEEE!**

**Inu: _oh no._**

**Kag: SIT BOY!**

**Inu: -SLAM!- ow.**

**Sess: you moron. --**

**Serena: SESSHOMARU!**

**Sess: _oh shit!_**

**Serena: HEEL BOY!**

**Sess:-SLAM!- i hate this stupid necklace.**

**Inu:-still on the ground- For once, i argee with you. **


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_Unknown Emotions and Sesshomaru's Interest_

Serena ran back to where the well was. She hopped into it and, after arriving back in her own time, climbed out of the well. Kagome apparently left the doors open before she came to the feudal era.

Serena walked back to the house in a daze. She couldn't understand her feelings she had for a guy she just attacked only a few hours ago.

She walked into the house and found it empty. _Mom, Souta, and Gramps must have gone out for dinner. _

She went up to her room and sat on her bed. On the floor was the sword box with Sesshomaru's kimono next to it. She slid off the bed and onto the floor. She picked up the kimono and held it in her arms.

She could barely smell his scent in the robes. Letting her chin rest on her knees, she looked up at the Tensaiga still mounted on the wall._ Why do I feel like this? _She thought as she continued to stare at the sword on the wall. _Why do I feel like he's special to me?_

_---------------------------------------------------_

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was fully dressed and was looking for Serena. For some reason, she was all he could think about. He could smell her scent leading away from the village; he quickly followed it into the forest. Her scent lead him to a well, but he still didn't find her. The scent ended right at the well.

He touched the rim of the well and he could somehow feel an ora of time coming from the well. The scent of Kagome and Inuyasha were all over the well. Serena's scent wasn't as strong. The scent reminded him of sweet lavender.

But then his hearing picked up the sound of foot steps coming from behind him. It was the familiar scent of Inuyasha that let him know who it was behind him.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said with loathing.

"Why do I have to answer myself to you Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru faced him.

"Because I said so!" Inuyasha said while withdrawing Tetsusaiga from it's sheath.

Sesshomaru took out the Tokejin and prepared to attack.

-------------------------------------------

Serena just finished packing the few things she needed in the feudal ora. In her messenger bag was a sketch book, a few pencils, a pencil sharpener, hairbrush, shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, toothpaste and her digital camera.

From her desk she found a long strip of leather. She used it as a way to carry the Tensaiga on her back. She then took off the red kimono and put on the white one. The sleeves of the white kimono were longer then the red one. She wore the red kimono over the white kimono, wrapped the sash around her waist, and put the Tetsusaiga back in its place between the wraps of the sash. She then slung Tensaiga on her back, picked up her messenger bag and left her house.

Serena came back to the feudal era and heard a clashing of swords. She used all her strength to jump out of the well to see what all the commotion was about.

When she landed beside the well, she saw the dog demon brothers fighting.

She watched as the sword slashed and clanged against each other. She also heard what they were talking about.

"You think your the boss of me you bastard!" Inuyasha said swinging his Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru's head.

He ducked and said, "Well I am your older brother." He stood up straight and held his sword straight across his chest. Electric blue lightning sparks came flowing from his blade. Inuyasha took his stand and his sword started to glow red.

She had to stop this fight so she ran between them but faced Sesshomaru. The sparks from his sword seased and he just looked at here. He thought, _What is she doing?_

She pointed a finger at him and yelled, "HEEL BOY!

His roserary glowed and then he slammed to the ground. Serena went over to him and heard Inuyasha laughing at him. But, in the distance, she heard a faint voice say, "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha laughing suddenly stopped as his face met the ground. Serena knelt down next to Sesshomaru as Kagome came into the clearing. "Inuyasha, you're hopeless."

Serena checked Sesshomaru and found that he was fine. His wounds were healed but she needed to get the bandages off of him.

"Come on, Sesshomaru. I need to get those bandages off of you."

Sesshomaru had a slight headache from the fall, but he didn't get up. _I'm an embarrassment to all demons, _he thought as he used his sword to get off the ground. _But maybe I'll stay with this girl. I'm very interested in what else she can do. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

New Friends Old Enemies

The rest of the day was quiet. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru behaved but only because Kagome and Serena were around. They were all in Keade's house again and were having some stew that she made. After the meal, they all set out to find the Shikon jewel shards.

Kagome explained to Serena about the jewel shards and that a demon named Naraku was also after them. Sesshomaru was beside her as they walked along a path into the forest. They were headed in the direction of where he left Rin and Jaken though he wished that they would leave Jaken behind.

They come into a clearing and saw the tiny frog demon sitting on a rock and a little girl in an orange kimono picking flowers. When she saw Sesshomaru she said, "Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned!"

"Hello Rin." Said Kagome. "How are you?"

"Hello Miss Kagome. I'm very well thank you." Rin said bowing to Kagome.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Yelled a nervous frog demon. "What are you doing with these humans! I thought you despised humans?"

"Calm down, Jaken." Sesshomaru said calmly. "I have reluctantly decided to ally ourselves with Inuyasha."

"YOU WHAT!" It looked like Jaken was going to have a heart attack.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Are we truly going to be friends with them?" Asked Rin as she handed him a handful of flowers.

"Yes Rin." _Mostly because this half demon girl fascinates me. _

"Hooray!" Rin jumped for joy as Jaken froze up and fell off the rock. "I'll find Ah Un and tell them the good news."

"Ah Un?" asked Serena. Moments later, her question was answered. Ah Un the two headed dragon followed Rin from the other side of the clearing.

After Serena introduced her self to Rin, the group continued onward.

They made camp sometime after sundown but Serena couldn't sleep. She sat in a tree high above the others and looked at the starry night sky. She was thinking about Sesshomaru again.

_Why do I keep thinking about him?_ She thought as she continued to look at the stars. _Is he thinking about me? Ugh.. What am I thinking! He's a full demon. And I'm a half demon that looks like Inuyasha! There's no way he'd like me. _She leaned against the trunk of the tree and drifted to sleep.

Down below, Sesshomaru couldn't sleep either. He was trying to figure out why he longed to be with her. Rin was sleeping on his fluffy boa as he looked up at where Serena was in the tree that he was sitting against. A low breeze blew through the trees and made her bangs fly. She looked so beautiful wearing both kimonos, the long sleeves floating in the breeze. _Wait! What am I thinking? _

As he shook his head clear, an unwanted scent filled the air. It smelled evil and demented. He carefully got up and laid Rin on Ah Un. He noticed that the monk also noticed the demonic ora.

"So you guys noticed the demonic ora too?" asked Inuyasha as he jumped down from his tree.

"It must be Naraku. He feels close." Said Miroku as he got up off the ground.

"But where is he coming from?" Sesshomaru looked around and, in the sky, noticed a black cloud forming right above…."Serena!"

Serena woke up to the sound of Sesshomaru's voice. "What is….that?"

The black cloud was right above. She was so sacred she could move. The demonic ora coming from it was overwhelming. The dark cloud morphed into a man with black hair, blue robes and large, strange, spiky armor. She knew who this was from Kagome's description of him. This was Naraku.

"Hello my dear." Naraku was gently hovering on the bench she was on. Serena slowly stood up but had to use the tree trunk to keep herself from falling over.

_Somebody help me. _She was too scared to use the Tetsusaiga. Mostly because Naraku looked like her ex-boyfriend back home. An ex-boyfriend who almost killed her.

"You're coming with me, Lady Inuyasha." He came closer to her.

_Somebody save me. _She wanted to jump and get away from him but her legs wouldn't move.

"You have the powers of the Great Dog Demon and Sesshomaru and I will make those powers mine." So was so close that he ran a finger down her face.

_SESSHOMARU! _She screamed in her mind, hoping he was coming to save her. She closed her eyes and prayed to god that he would save her.

All of a sudden, she felt somebody grab her. She wasn't standing on the branch anymore. She only felt one arm around her waist and it was holding her tightly against something soft and fluffy. She opened her eyes and saw that her face was buried in Sesshomaru's fluffy boa. "You came!" She put her arms around him as they flew through the trees. She was so glad that he saved her.

"I couldn't let that bastard hurt you." He said in a somewhat soft tone.

She looked into his eyes, and saw that he was totally serious. His eyes seemed somewhat softer from when she first saw him.

They softly landed on the ground, where the others were waiting for them away from the camp site.

"Serena! Are you okay?" asked Kagome when Sesshomaru released Serena.

"I'm okay. Naraku didn't hurt me." She said comforting her sister. "But I was so scared I couldn't move. I couldn't attack him because he looked like my ex-boyfriend from so long ago."

"You mean the one that almost killed you?" She pulled away from Serena and looked at her.

"Yes." Tears were running down her face. "I'm just glad Sesshomaru saved me in time before Naraku could take my powers. Whatever that means."

"It means he was going to absorb your body and powers into his body. That's how he gets stronger." Miroku said approaching her.

"So he was basically going to…kill me?" Serena couldn't believe her life was being threatened again.

"Sadly…yes." Sango put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Serena fell to her knees. She was shaking furiously at the fear that Naraku could have killed her. Sesshomaru knelt down next to her and held her against him. His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest and he knew why now. He loved her. Even though she was a half demon he loved her as much as he cared for Rin.

The others couldn't believe what Sesshomaru was doing. Especially Inuyasha, who knew him longer then the others did. He never showed emotion towards humans let alone half demons (including him). Kagome thought it was really sweet of Sesshomaru to comfort her sister. They looked like the perfect couple. Jaken, well, he just froze up again and Rin didn't see anything because she was still asleep on Ah Un.

They set up camp again and Serena stayed on the ground this time and with Sesshomaru. When no one was looking, he moved his lips closer to one of her little doggy ears and whispered. "I'm not going to let anything harm you again. Not even Naraku."

With that, Serena fell asleep, feeling safe with his promise.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dark Memories of an Unwanted Past

Serena woke up to a bright sunny morning in the middle of a forest. Something was breathing in her ear and a warm hand was on her shoulder. She was snuggled deep in a soft, fluffy boa when she moved her head to see who it was she was sleeping on.

She recognized the blue crescent moon on the forehead and the red marks under his eyes. Sesshomaru looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She snuggled back into the fluff and stayed there. She noticed the others were still asleep and she didn't want to disturb them.

Sango was sleeping on big Kilala. Miroku was sitting up right with his legs crossed and his staff leaning on is shoulder. Rin was still on Ah Un and Jaken was sleeping against the dragons' side. Inuyasha was on a low tree branch with his Tetsusaiga in his hands and also leaning against his shoulder. Kagome was below him in her sleeping bag with Shippo beside her on her pillow. The fire that was burning last night had gone out and was smoking slightly.

The hand on her shoulder gripped her slightly as Sesshomaru woke up. A shiver went back down her spine as his claws went through the cloth of the kimonos and pricked her skin. "Serena." Sesshomaru soft voice came to her ears. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did." She put a hand on his hand and said. "Thank you for saving me last night. I just froze up when I saw Narakus' face and the memory of what my ex did to me just…I couldn't breathe."

"What did this 'ex-boyfriend' of yours do to you?" Sesshomaru wished he had his left arm so he could stroke her hair out of her face.

"I don't want to explain the details but," Serena sighed and looked away from him. "Long story short…he raped me. He forced himself on me and almost killed me. Since then I've always been afraid of him. He's still alive in my time; he's out there waiting to have his way with me again."

"Why did he rape you?" She was shaking slightly and a single tear ran down face. Her eyes were covered by her long bangs.

After a moment of silence, she said, "He thought that…I was cheating on him to be with another man. He wanted…to own me. To make me his."

He pulled her closer to him. He tried his hardest to comfort her but wasn't having much luck. "If I was to go back to your time and found this man who hurt you, would you let me kill him?"

Remembering the promise he made to her last night, she said, "If it will stop the nightmares from come back then…yes."

From her sleeping bag, Kagome woke up and stretched. She noticed that Serena and Sesshomaru were quietly whispering to each other. So quiet, that is was almost like they weren't talking to each other.

"It makes me sick to see him like this." Said Inuyasha as he jumped down to sit next to her.

"Oh come on Inuyasha. It's about time she found herself a guy like Sesshomaru. From what I remember, she hasn't gone out with a guy since…" Kagome stopped there. It wasn't her place to say what happened.

"…since she was raped?" Inuyasha said softly. She looked at him and wondered how he knew. "You can't hear them but I can."

_Oh yeah. I forgot about that._ "Her ex, Naruki Hosenki, hurt her pretty bad. I was only kid when it happen."

"How did she get over something like that?" He watched how Sesshomaru held Serena close to him. He never saw him like this.

"I don't know." She lended against Inuyasha "From what i can tell, the nightmare still haunts her. All I remember her saying is that a bright flash of light came from her hands and Naruki went flying across the room."

After a moment of silence, he said, "You both said that Naraku looked like this Naruki guy. Is that true?"

"From what I can remember of Naruki, they looked exactly alike." She watched her sister bury her face in Sesshomaru's boa. _She must be crying._ "Except, Naruki had shorter hair. But they both have the same face. The same evil looking eyes."

_She's had as rough a life as I have._ "I feel sorry for her."

"A few days after Naruki attacked her, she packed up and left to live with a friend of hers in the mountains. That was the last day I ever saw her."

When the others had finally woken up, Inuyasha went out to hunt down breakfast and Kagome started the fire up again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Night of the Full Moon

The next few days flew by without warning. The group didn't find anything except a few random demons but there was nothing special about them. Serena discovered new powers that she had.

She had an attack called. "Millennium Reaper Soul Destroyer" which sent out a beam of tremendous energy out of the palm of her hand. Sesshomaru taught her how to use the energy whip and poison claw attacks that he had. Inuyasha taught her how to use the Backlash Wave and Adamant Barrage. She also discovered that she could summon the element of fire which came in handy when a giant spider demon attacked them on her third day in the feudal era. They found a jewel shard from the spider and that was it.

The next day they all headed back to Keade's village. Kagome's birthday was tomorrow and she wanted to be home for her birthday. They all flew back to the village and got there in the mid-afternoon. Serena flew with Sesshomaru on his cloud. They had gotten closer together over the past few days. But Sesshomaru still held back his love for her. He didn't want to show his weakness for a half demon like her.

After saying good bye to Keade; Kagome, Inuyasha, and Serena left for the well. Serena felt kind of lonely without Sesshomaru by her side. But she would see him again tomorrow after the party. Inuyasha carried the girls to the well, and jumped into it.

They stayed at the shrine all night and, on Kagome's birthday, had a huge party for the now seventeen year old girl. Kagome's friends came over and took her to the mall while the rest of the family prepared for her return. Serena had to wear a bandana all day in case they came home early. Mom prepared a delicious cake, Gramps brought in the presents Kagome's friends dropped off the other day, and Souta help Serena and Inuyasha put up the streamers.

Inuyasha dropped a rolled of pink streamers and somehow got tangled up in it while falling off a ladder trying to catch it. Souta took a picture of it before Serena helped him out of the tangled mess.

It was near four o'clock before Kagome and company came home. They had cake and ice cream, Souta showed the picture of Inuyasha in the pink streamers to Kagome, and had a wonderful time. After the party was over, Kagome's friends went home and Kagome went to bed. Inuyasha stayed with her but Serena went back to the feudal era. But the problem was that when she got there, she felt strangely weak. _Must have been from decorating the house for the party. _She thought.

She climbed out of the well, and when she was out, she felt slightly dizzy. She sat next to the well and waited for her head to stop spinning.

"Serena?" she looked up and saw Sesshomaru coming from behind the trees.

"Oh, hi Sesshomaru." She tried to walk over to him but she was wobbling all over the place. "I feel really dizzy"

Sesshomaru quickly went over to her before she fell down. "We better head back to Lady Keade's place. You look kind of pale."

"Yeah, okay." She put her arms around him and he carried her to the old woman's home. She saw that the sun was setting in the horizon when they were above the trees.

When they finally reached the house, Serena was incredibly weaker then she was at the well. _This is not from the decorating. _She thought as they walked inside the house. _This is something else. What's happening to me?_

"Keade." She saw the old woman by the fire. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin and Jaken were also there. Ah Un was sleeping outside. "Something's wrong with me."

"Lord Sesshomaru, put her on the blankets over there." Keade pointed to a small pile of blankets over in the corner. As Sesshomaru walked her over to the blankets, strands of silver hair fell out of her head.

"I was afraid of this." Came Myogas' voice from nowhere.

"Myoga?" Sesshomaru sat Serena down on the blankets. The flea jumped onto Serena's open hand. "You're still here?"

"Yes. I stay here most of the time when Master Inuyasha and the others are out looking for the jewel shards." Myoga sat down on her palm and continued. "Anyway, the reason you feel so weak and you silver hair is molting is because this is the night you turn human. Normally, it's the night of the new moon but it looks like it's the full moon for you."

"What happens during to me during a full moon night?" she lend against the wall to balance herself.

"Well, in short, you lose your powers for the whole night. You can't even use the Tetsusaiga. You are also very vulnerable to being killed." Myoga watched clumps of silver hair fall out and black hair appear on Serena's head. Her eyes turned a light green color and her claws shrunk into regular fingernails. The dog ears disappeared and her human ears appeared. When the sun had completely set, Serena transformed into her old human form.

"Well, at you get to see what I looked like before I became a demon.?" She picked out the torn shred of the sash that she used to tie of her braid out of the pile of silver hair on the floor.

She looked at Sesshomaru and saw there was no change in his expression. He was still looking at her with concerned eyes. _Does he still have feelings for me even though I'm a human?_

"We'll have to protect her from evil tonight." Miroku said as he helped Keade clean up the mess of silver hair.

"I suspect your cat demon can detect evil oras approaching?" Sesshomaru asked Sango. She nodded as Kilala mewed at him.

"Ah Un can also detect evil." Said Rin. Shippo was with her and they were drawing pictures.

Once the hair was all cleaned up, Serena didn't feel weak anymore but she still knew martial art techniques that she learned a long time ago. "Guys, I'll be fine." she stood up and said, "I may not be a half demon anymore but I can still kick butt."

"Are you sure it be wise to be saying that Lady Serena?" Keade said as she put the broom away.

"Of course." She re-braided her raven hair and said, "I didn't take three years of learning the martial arts for nothing."

"Well alright. But take Kilala with you just in case." The little cat demon jumped off Sangos' lap and in Serenas' open arms. Kilala mewed at her happily as Serena gently scratched behind her ears.

Serena decided to go out for a walk and Kilala sat comfortably on her shoulder. Sesshomaru stayed behind and took care of Rin. But what Serena didn't expect was that she was about to meet someone who wasn't even alive.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Soul Gatherers, a Priestess, and a Hidden Power

Serena walked into the forest where the well was but didn't go to the well. Instead she went to the Sacred Tree. Kilala rode on her shoulder as they approached it. On the face of the tree was what looked like a scar. Kagome told her that Inuyasha was pinned to the tree from fifty years by a priestess named Kikyo.

She felt sorry for Inuyasha. To be pinned to a tree for fifty years by the one person you love so much is horrible. _We're kindred spirits, he and I._ She put her hand on trees' scar._ We've both been hurt by the ones we love. There's no escaping that kind of pain that forever resides in your heart. _

Suddenly Kilala started growling at something. "What is it Kilala?" she asked as she watched the fur on the cat's back stand on end.

She turned around and saw what looked like long, floating, white snakes with crab-like legs. From what Kagome told her, these were Kikyo's Soul Gatherers.

The snakes came at her and wrapped around her body tightly. Before one snake could cover her mouth, she told Kilala to hurry back to the village and get help. Kilala ran away and transformed into her larger form to get to the village faster.

Between the trees came Kikyo, the undead priestess.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo approached Serena slowly. "You will come with me to the underworld where we belong."

Her monotone voice was eerie and haunting. Serena noticed that Kikyo had Kagome's face. But Kikyos' eyes looked like they were full of sadness and death.

Kikyo suddenly stopped walked when she was only five feet away. Even though she had seen him on the night of the new moon a few times, the person who was in front of her wasn't Inuyasha. She realized that the person she thought was Inuyasha had light green eyes and was definitely not a boy.

"You're not Inuyasha." she said in a haunting angry voice. "Who are you?" She pointed at the snake that was covering Serena's mouth to move away.

When the snake was gone, she said, "I'm Serena Higurashi, Kagomes' older sister."

"You're my reincarnations' sister?" she stepped closer to her and gazed at the purple jewel. "I came here because I felt a dead soul around here."

"Do I look dead to you?" Serena didn't like the way Kikyo was staring at her necklace with a hunger in her eyes.

"No. But this jewel has a trapped portion of a powerful soul." Kikyo reached out her hand to grab the jewel. "A soul that I must have."

Serena had just about enough of this. She wanted these snakes to release her. She wanted Kikyo gone and away from her jewel. Deep inside, she felt an odd power that was unlike her demon powers. And strangely enough it came from her jewel. Somehow it was telling her to protect it with her life.

The power was growing more powerful inside her as she managed to get her right hand free. She placed her hand on Kikyo's face and said, "KEEP YOUR UNDEAD HANDS OF MY JEWEL!" A powerful blast of red spiritual energy came out her hand and sent Kikyo flying across the clearing. When she landed on the ground, the soul gatherers finally released her.

Kikyo looked at her and Serena saw what looked like a burned handprint on her face. Serena looked at her hand and saw it was glowing a dark red color. But what she didn't see was that Kikyo had gotten up and was now pointing an arrow at her. "I WILL have that soul."

Serena looked up in time to see and arrow flying straight at her. She quickly pulled out the Tensaiga out of the sheath on her back and held it front of her. The sword pulsed once and set up a barrier around her seconds before the arrow could hit her. The arrow disintegrated when it hit the barrier.

"Forget it Kikyo!" Serena held the Tensaiga down at side. "This jewel belongs to me and me alone. So get lost!"

From behind her, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru appeared from the trees. Kilala was next to Sango and was growling at Kikyo viciously. Sango had a hand on her Hiraikotsu which was on her back. Miroku hand his left hand on the sacred beads on his right arm. And Sesshomaru had the Tokejin out and ready to attack.

When Kikyo realized she was outnumbered, she said "Very well then. You can keep that trapped soul for now." Her snakes wrapped around body and lifted her slowly into the air. When she completely disappeared into the sky, Serena collapsed and had to use Tensaiga to hold her up. Her spiritual powers took more out of her then she thought.

"Lady Serena! Are you alright?" The monk, demon slayer and demon lord quickly approached her.

"What was that priestess doing here?" asked Sesshomaru as he put the Tokejin away he knelt by her side. She was panting heavily.

"She said she wanted some soul that's trapped inside my jewel." The jewel was glowing slightly and she saw that her hands were barely glowing now.

"Why are your hands glowing?" Miroku helped her stand up.

"I think I might have priestess powers like my sister." The glowing finally faded from her hands and she put the Tensaiga back in its sheath.

"How were you about to use the Tensaiga without your demon powers?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I think my priestess powers are what made it work." She said looking at her hand. _How else could I have summoned that barrier to protect me from that arrow?_

"Come on. Let's get you back to the village." Said Sango, as she got on Kilala. Serena nodded and got on Kilala as well.

The boys stayed behind and watched the large cat demon fly into the air and back to the village.

"What is it about that jewel that makes Naraku and that priestess go after her?" Sesshomaru asked when Kilala was out of sight.

"From what Myoga told us, that is the Jewel of Inutaisho. Your father had some of his blood and some of your blood forged into a jewel to protect Izaiuwai from harm. Lord Inutaisho never had the chance to give it to her so it was sealed in a box until Serena found it." Miroku looked at the Scared Tree.

Sesshomaru also looked at the tree and said, "Father never mentioned that he took some of my blood."

"I'm beginning to think that your father had Myoga get your blood so you wouldn't notice.

Sesshomaru stared at the scar on the tree and thought, _That would explain why she can use my attacks so well._

"Whatever his reason was, if Kikyo and Naraku are after we must protect Serena at all costs." Said Miroku as they faced each other.

"Agreed." Replied the demon lord.

They both walked back to the village and watched over Serena for the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Cross Scar

The next day, Serena woke up early. She could feel a soft pulsing coming from her jewel and she had a basic idea what was going to happen.

She carefully got up off of the fluffy boa Sesshomaru let her sleep on and quietly left the house. The sun hadn't risen yet, but there was enough light to see with. She went to the top of the shrine steps and saw the sun was barely coming over the horizon. After a few minutes of waiting for the sun to rise, a huge yet gentle pulse came from the jewel. The power radiated through her body as her demonic powers came back. Her hair faded from raven black to silvery white and her eyes from soft jaded green to fiery golden yellow. She looked at her hands and saw her nails grow out into claws.

The pulsing stopped and Serena felt her human ears melt away as her dog ears flipped up on top. She took a deep breath and felt safe again.

She walked back down the stairs and saw Shippo come out of Keade's house.

"Oh there you are!" he said noticing her come down the last few steps. "For a moment I thought that you had been captured or something."

"Nope." She said kneeling before him. "I was just watching the sun rise like I always do."

He jumped into her arms and asked, "Why do you always watch the sun rise Serena?"

Standing up she said, "I watch the sun rise as a way that I know that I've survived another day."

"Oh okay." He almost understood what she was talking about. He looked at her and saw there was a certain sadness in her eyes.

She then smiled at him, pushing the memories of the past away. "Want to go to the well and wait for Kagome to get back?"

"Sure!" he said happily.

She smiled again and carried the young fox demon to the well. The village was just starting to wake up as they made their way to the forest.

"Serena?" Shippo had a question he just had to ask her. "Why do you always look so sad when you think about we talk about your past?"

Serena looked down at him and asked, "Why do you ask Shippo?"

"Because you always seem to look depressed when Kagome talks about you when you guys were young."

Serena was silent for a while. When they reached the rice fields, she finally spoke. "You know how Inuyasha and Kikyo were fifty years ago and then all of a sudden Inuyasha wines up pinned to a tree by Kikyo?"

"Yeah. Keade told me the story a couple times already so I know it by heart now."

"Well that kind of happen to me when I was about 17 years old."

"Were you pinned to a tree?"

Serena laughed and said, "No I wasn't pinned to a tree. But my boyfriend did hurt me, pretty bad too. In fact, the pain he inflicted on me has become a constant nightmare for me."

"Why did he hurt you?" He asked as they reached the edge of the forest.

She wanted to explain in a way that he would understand. "Does Kikyo still love Inuyasha?"

"I think so. But she just keeps saying she's going to take him to the underworld with her."

"Well think of me as Inuyasha and Kikyo as my boyfriend. I know for a fact that Kagome likes him too, she's involved as well but as another guy."

"Okay." They walked past the tree and came into the clearing where the well was.

"Inuyasha starts seeing Kagome and Kikyo catches them together even though Inuyasha and Kagome are just old friends who just haven't seen each other for a long time." She sat in the shade of a tree near the well and continued. "Kikyo is a type of person who basically acts before she thinks about what she's doing."

"Kinda like how Inuyasha is all the time?" He said sitting on he lap.

"Exactly like that." Serena laughed at Shippo's comment about Inuyasha being reckless. "Kikyo suspects that Inuyasha is cheating on her to be with Kagome. So she does the most reasonable thing a person like her can do."

"Get revenge by pinning him to a tree?" He asked nicely. She nodded and it looked like he understood. He then asked, "But how your Kikyo hurt you?"

She went silent again. She had to show him the scar. She sat up straight and rolled up the sleeves on her left arm. On her upper arm was a large crossed shaped scar on her skin. One line of the scar went straight down her arm while the other line was at an angle and went across the muscle of her arm. "See this?"

"Yeah." He stared at the white mark on her flesh.

"This is what my Kikyo did to me as a way of saying that I was his and his alone. A way of saying that no one else could have me."

"That must have hurt a lot." Serena let him touch the scar. She was grateful that he had a very gentle touch.

"It did. He used a very sharp knife to carve that into my skin. The doctors said I could have died from blood lost if he didn't stop when he did." When he was done looking at the scar, she rolled the sleeves back down and said. "The funny thing is how I got him off of me."

"What do you me?" He was interest about her scar.

"All I remember is that I wanted him off me. I kept telling him to stop but he wouldn't listen. I then felt something powerful growing deep inside me. I think it was my priestess powers. Course I didn't know that I had them until last night."

"You have powers like Kagome?" Shippo was surprised that there was another priestess in the Higurashi family.

"Apparently. Anyway, I somehow sent Naruki flying across the room and finally got away. I manage to get to a phone and call for help. After a week staying in the hospital for the cut on my arm, I went to live with my friend, Seiya Kitsune, in the mountains so I could be away from Naruki and be able to protect my family in case he decided to hurt my family too."

"So that's why you left!" Said a voice from the well. Shippo and Serena looked at the well and saw Kagome sitting on the rim. Inuyasha was coming up behind her with her big yellow backpack. "I always wondered why you disappeared."

Serena stood up as Shippo ran over to Kagome. "I'm sorry I left like I did. I just didn't want my family to get hurt because of a over judgmental boyfriend."

"It's okay. I understand now." The sister's smiled at each other as Inuyasha put the backpack on the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey my loving readers! sorry for the long delay. I was having a majorly HUGE writers block. But i have finally returned and updated the story. how you enjoy!

Chapter 15

A Wolf Man and a Dog Girl Don't Mix

After Serena explained to what happened to her last night, Kagome and Inuyasha also agreed to protect her better. But Sesshomaru by far was the most protective. He would follow her everywhere mercilessly. Not that she didn't mind the first few days but it was starting to annoy her.

As they traveled down the same road about a week ago, Serena wished they would come upon a demon by now. Inuyasha was thinking the same thing. They'd been traveling for days now and didn't come across anything. On the fifth day, they were all extremely bored. They were out in an open field, having a picnic when the peace was interrupted.

A tornado was coming toward them and Inuyasha growled, "Damn it! Not that bastard again."

"What do you mean?" Serena could smell some sort of canine scent from the tornado.

"That's Koga. He has two shards in his legs so he can run faster." Kagome informed her sister.

"Koga smells like a canine but not like Inuyasha or Sesshomaru." She said taking another whiff of the strange scent.

"That's because he's a filthy, sticking, wolf demon who thinks Kagome is his when she's not!" said Inuyasha angrily as the tornado got closer.

_Why are men always like that?_ Serena asked herself.

When the tornado stopped, the wolf demon walked directly to Kagome who was now standing. To Serena, he looked kind of weird. He had long black hair in a high pony tail, a brown fur mini skirt, boots and headband. He also wore chest armor and a sword. "Kagome! I see you're still traveling with that filthy mutt." He said as he took her hand.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A MUTT YOU FLEA BITEN WOLF!!!" yelled Inuyasha.

Koga looked over at Inuyasha. Serena was sitting next to him and when Koga saw her, he thought he was seeing double.

"Is it me or are there two mutts sitting over there?" He said pointing at them.

That angered Serena right away. She stood up immediately and yelled, "I'M NOT INUYASHA AND NOT A MUTT YOU FUCKING PONY-TAILED BASTARD!!!!!!!"

Koga jumped back a bit at Serena's sudden outburst. "Then who are you?"

"I'm Kagome's older sister, Serena!" She was really getting pissed off at him.

Koga looked at Kagome and said, "This mutt is your sister?"

Kagome nodded and saw her sister was ready to explode. Inuyasha was just stunned at how stupid Koga was at what he just said calling Serena a mutt again.

Serena clutched her fists in anger, her claws digging into her skin. She couldn't take it anymore. He was fiddling with Kagome's fingers in a very perverted way.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!!!!"

Before he could react, Serena swung her leg around and hit Koga in the side. He was thrown to the side a few feet and the side where he was kicked began to throb.

Inuyasha burst out laughing. He thought it was completely hilarious that the mangy wolf got beat up by a girl like Serena. And as much as they were trying to hide it they're laughter, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were also laughing. Sesshomaru just smiled in amusement. Rin and Jaken had no idea what was going on.

Koga looked at them all laughing at him and then at Serena. She was just standing there arms crossed, staring down at him. But then Koga, being the stupid idea that he was (yes I'm bashing Koga. I find him a complete moron), saw how beautiful Serena looked. She was definitely stronger then Kagome even if Serena was a half demon.

Serena saw the way Koga was staring at her and said, "What are you looking at you disgusting mongrel?"

"Nothing." Koga stood up, brushed himself off and said, "It's just that I never realized how beautiful you were."

Serena was quickly put off by his comment, "You have got to be kidding."

He walked towards her and when he was close enough, she put his foot in his face. "Sorry flea brain. But I'm not interested in guys like you." She then pushed him away with her foot.

He stumbled back a few feet and then stared at her again. "Fine. But you're my new woman now."

"No. She is not 'you're woman'" said Sesshomaru in a calm voice. "She told you that she is not interested in you so leave at once."

"Whatever." And with that, the tornado reappeared around Koga and spun away from the group.

_What a jerk. _Thought Serena as she sat back down and continued eating her lunch.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey look! i updated again! how amazing is that! By the way, i changed my name to Sasuke Zilverwing. i just happen to like that name better. And yeah i know this chapter is very short but i couldn't think of anything else to pit into it. Anyway enjoy the chappie!

Chapter 16

A Dream with a Great Dog Demon

After the incident with Koga, the group continued heading north in search of jewel shards. Serena was still being watched like a hawk by the boys and even Sango. Anytime Serena needed to be alone, she would take Shippo and Kilala with her. All in all, she found the Feudal Era to be quite peaceful.

One night as she was sleeping peacefully in a tree, Serena replayed a recent battle in her dreams from a few days ago. It was just getting to the good part of the battle, when the dream suddenly changed.

She was now standing in an elegant room. A beautiful and well designed transmutation circle was etched on the floor. She had read a few books on alchemy and knew what it was. On the other side of the room was a full length mirror. It showed her as a half demon, her long silver hair flowing over her shoulders. She was wearing a very elegant white silk dress that was shimmering in the morning sunlight in her dream. The Jewel of Inutaisho was still around her neck and all the beads were softly glowing around her neck.

Serena looked around the room more, stepping forward onto the transmutation circle. The moment she was in it, the circle began to glow. The patterns glowed a bright golden color as the dust that was in the room swirled to the center of the circle. The dust cloud merged and formed into a ghost of a man. He had long silver hair tied in a high ponytail. He had blue markings under his golden eyes like Sesshomaru. Armor plates covered his shoulders and arms and he was wearing robes of blue and white.

"_Lady Serena Higurashi._" He said in a kind, soft voice. "_I am Lord Inutaisho._"

"You're Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father!" She said stunned. With the exception of the silver hair and markings, he almost looked like her father before he pasted away.

"_Yes. And sometime in the future, I will also be your father as well._" He stepped softly toward her and put a hand on her shoulder, His touch was very gentle. "_I have summoned you here because I have something I need to tell you._"

She nodded as he lead her over to a bench on the side of the room. "What is it?"

Inutaisho took a deep breath and said, "_The battle against Naraku draws closer. Closer then you or your friends think._"

They sat down on the bench as he continued. "_The battle will be a long and hard one but he can be defeated. You all must be strong and brave as you and your friends fight Naraku. So I am giving you this to aid you in the battle._"

He magically summoned a long and beautiful sword to his hand. He then placed the sword on her lap and the sword became solid as it sat there. The end of the handle had a sparkling blue sphere that was as big as a tennis ball. The blade had a soft blue tint to it and elegant etchings in the metal. Serena looked at the blade and then at Inutaisho. "A sword?"

"_Not just any sword._" He said giving her the sheath for the sword as well. "_This blade is the opposite of Sounga, the Sword of Hell. This is Shiunga, the Sword of the Spirit. It will only work for the chosen one and that one is you._"

"Me?" She said her face told him the she was shocked. "Why am I the chosen one for this sword?"

"_Didn't you finish reading the inscription on the box?_" When he saw her shake her head saying no, he sighed and said, "_Only one person who has the heart of a priestess and the spirit of a demon, can possess this sword of the forgotten fourth world, the world of souls._"

Serena put Shiunga in it's sheath and said, "So this sword is meant for me?"

"_Yes my child._" He nodded at her and she looked at him.

"But how will I know how to use it?" She asked nicely.

"_When you are ready to use the sword, you will here my voice calling to you. It will be then that I will speak with you again, instructing you how to you the sword's powers._" He put a hand on her face again, his touch was gentle on her cheek. "_Do well my daughter. Fight hard and strong. And make sure my sons don't kill each other._"

"I will…father." She smiled at Inutaisho, her father.

With a final good bye, he kissed her softly on her forehead and everything went dark around her. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes and found herself back in the tree. It was a bright sunny morning and everyone below her was still asleep.

She jumped down from the branch she had been sleeping on and heard something behind her clanged on the ground. She turned around and saw the sword from her dream was there lying on the ground. The blade of the forgotten fourth world, Shiunga was real. She went over to it and picked it up. As she brushed the dirt off the sheath, the rest of the group began to wake up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And now for something completely different AGAIN!**

**Sess: Why does Serena get a new sword from my father?**

**Ser: -has a big smile on her face.- Because i'm speciel. **

**Sess: -sighs sadly- Father gives Inuyasha Tetsusaiga and gives you Shiunga and i get nothing-**

**Rin: But Lord Sesshomaru. You have the Tensaiga.**

**Jaken: And the Tokijin m'lord!**

**Sess: -sighs again- exactly.**

**Rin: I am now confused.**

**SZ: Welcome to my life Rin. I'm always confused. And a little nuts.**

**Inu: -grumbles- Yeah. when you're high on suger.**

**SZ: I HEARD THAT!!! Kagome. If you would please.**

**Inu: Oh shit! NOT AGAIN!!! **

**Kag: Sit boy!**

**Inu: -SLAM!!!- ow. **

**SZ: Never argue with the narrator...or auther in this case...she can make you do very bad things -laughs evilly-**

**Inu: -is now scared of Sasuke-**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Shiunga

When everyone was awake, Serena told them all about her dream with Inutaisho and the sword she had in her hands. They all seemed shocked.

"So Lord Inutaisho told you that the final battle against Naraku is coming?" asked Sango.

She nodded and said, "He also mentioned that a demon slayer boy would be free of Naraku's hold."

"Kohaku?" Sango looked at Serena intently. "Will he be able to live without the jewel shard in his back?"

Remembering that Kagome said that Kohaku was only alive because of the jewel shard in his back, Serena said, "He didn't say anything about the sake of his life."

Sango's eyes went dull for a second. Serena knew that Kohaku was the only family she had left.

Trying to switch the conversation to a different subject, Miruko asked, "So Lord Inutaisho gave you this sword, the Shiunga? Can you tell us about it?"

Serena nodded, "He said that only the chosen one could have this sword of the forgotten fourth world. The world of the spirits."

"Why were you meant to have it?" asked Shippo as he sat on Kagome's shoulder.

"Inutaisho said that only the one who has the heart of a priestess and the spirit of a demon could wield its powers." She had Shiunga in her hands. She could somehow feel it softly vibrating in her hands.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were silent the whole time. Sesshomaru was listening to Serena intently while Inuyasha had a mental image of himself finally destroying Naraku for good.

"It kinda looks like Sounga." said Kagome as she observed the handle.

"This sword is the opposite of Sounga. This sword is good where as Sounga was pure evil. Or at least that's what I got when Inutaisho spoke to me."

"Oh." Said the whole group.

Everyone was silent for a while. Then Inuyasha got up and said, "Well we better get going. Those jewel shards aren't going to collect themselves, you know."

They all agreed and packed up. When Kagome was still packing up her sleeping bag, Serena approached her. "There's something I need to tell you." She whispered in her sister's ear.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she stuffed the sleeping bag into her backpack.

"Inutaisho looks like dad! He even said so himself." Serena said as she slung Shiunga onto her shoulder. The two swords of the fang were in her sash on her hip.

"What? Are you sure it was him?"

Serena nodded. "You may not remember him because you were too young to remember what he looks like but I do. Inutaisho is our father in the future before he pasted away."

"Do you think we should tell Inuyasha and Sesshomaru about this?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha yelled at them to hurry up.

"No. I don't think so. Plus knowing their hearing, they probably heard us talking about anyway or chose to ignore it." She said as they both caught up to the group.

Kagome nodded as they caught up with the rest of the group and went to look for more jewel shards.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Attack of the Demon Vines

The thought that Lord Inutaisho, father of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, was the father of Kagome and Serena, disturbed the girls all morning. How could it be possible that a dog demon from the fuedal era would one day be their father? It wasn't until the group stopped and asked what was wrong when the Higurashi sisters were pulled out of their thoughts.

The group continued and walked down a path in an isolated forest. The further they went in, the more they saw trees covered with creepy vines. And it almost looked like trees were dying. "It's like the vines are draining the trees of their life force." Miroku said as he looked at a tree that had fallen over but was still covered in vines.

"I don't like the looks of this place. It's way to quiet here." Serena said as she gazed at the vines. _I have a bad feeling about this place. _

"I don't like this place either. It's very scary." Said Rin. She was riding Ah Un with Jaken holding the rains.

As they walked further into the forest, the group saw more trees that were dead and had fallen over. Then, suddenly, Serena tripped over something that was on the ground. She fell down and hit her chin on ground when she landed.

"What tripped me?" She looked over at her feet and screamed.

It was a corpse with healthy vines all over it. But the problem was that even though it was still decomposing, it still looked juicy. Like the vines were still eating it or something.

All of a sudden, Rin was screaming and pointed at something coming at them. Hundreds of vines rushed towards them. Sesshomaru quickly helped Serena and they all went running in the opposite direction. They had to force Inuyasha to run because every time he used his Iron Reaper Soul Stealer attack, the vines would just grow back.

Just when they thought they were safe, the vines attacked them from underneath. The green ropes wrapped around their legs, holding them down for the other vines that were chasing after them.

The first set of vines formed into groups and wrapped around each person individually. As she was being tied up with vines, Serena struggled to grab the Shiunga. She managed to pull it out of its sheath but a few vines pulled her arm down so fast that the long blade was somehow angled across her chest. The edge of the blade was dangerously close to her neck. One bad move and the vines could move the blade toward her neck and kill her.

The vines had them all tightly tied up in a matter of minutes, the vines holding the demons of the group so tight that a mere human would consider it to be crushing them. The vines then lifted the group off the ground and pulled them into the forest at breakneck speed. Trees sped by them as they were pulled into a large clearing in the center of the forest. In the center of the clearing was an enormous tree. The trunk of the tree was so big it could cover a large house.

The vines stopped before the tree, holding the group in mid-air. Serena looked around at the other to see if they were alright.

Sesshomaru was struggling to free his only arm which looked like it was pinned down to his side by the vines. Inuyasha had his right hand on his Tetsusaiga but wasn't able to pull it out. Rin was pinned down to Ah Un's back and Jaken was tied up to the dragons' left neck. Kagome had a frighten Shippo in her arms. But Sango had it worse of all by being tied up back-to-back with the perverted Miroku. Both her hands were holding a tied up Kilala and she had no way of stopping the monk from touching her butt.

"At last!" Said a female voice from nowhere. "I have some fresh meat to drain the life from."

"Wh….what was…th that?" cried a very frightened fox demon.

A large thick vine traveled up from the ground. It pointed straight up and then the tip of it split like a banana peel. The peels then swirled around and formed into a female demon that looked like the mythological Medusa. But instead of snakes, she had long vines for her hair.

"I am Hetsuimaru, demon of this forest." Said the demon as she snaked her way between her prisoners. "I thrive on the life force of live things.

"So that's what happened to the trees here! You drained them of their energy." Yelled Miroku.

Hetsuimaru turned around to face him as he continued. "You're taking the life force and energy of these trees and any travelers that wonder into this forest."

"That's right my dear monk." She said as she went to stand before them. "And now your life force will be drained as well and feed to me."

The vines holding them gripped them even tighter. Their life force became visible and started swirling slowly down the vines and to Hetsuimaru herself.

Serena started feeling weaker and lightheaded and Inuyasha felt the same. Sesshomaru, Shippo and Jaken just felt weaker. The humans were feeling dizzy and getting a headache.

"S…Serena." Kagome tried to speak with the energy she had left. "There's a…..jewel shard……on….her…..forehead."

Serena's vision was getting blurry but she saw it too. A sparkling pink glow was coming from Hetsuimaru's forehead.

_But how can I get it? I feel so weak already._ She asked herself as she felt even weaker.

Suddenly, Inutaisho's voice came to her mind. _Use the Shiunga's attack, the Dragon Cyclone._

_But I can't even move! _She thought as she tried to struggle out of the vines grip again.

_Just focus your energy on the sword and let it destroy the vines holding you and your friends. _Said Inutaisho before his voice went away.

Serena did as she was told and focused all her remaining strength on the blade. The blade started glowing and letting off tiny little dark purple lightning bolts. The vines holding her started to sound like they were screaming from the small shocks they were getting from the blade.

"What do you mean she's burning hot?" yelled Hetsuimaru at the vines holding Serena. "I want her life force!"

The vines didn't listen to their master and the pain got even worse. The blade started glowing and letting off more bolts of energy. Serena then got angry and yelled, "LET ME GO!!!" as she said that a powerful electric shock came from her sword and instantly destroyed the vines her holding her and her friends. They dropped to the ground but Serena was the only one who landed on her feet. The others fell to the ground with a flop. Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Rin were close to being unconscious. Shippo, Kilala, and Jaken, being small demons, already were unconscious. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Ah Un just felt dizzy and tired.

Sesshomaru shook his head from the dizziness and looked at Serena. _Where did she find this energy? That demon took almost all my energy and I can barely move. _

"How is this possible?! How can you be able to move?" Hetsuimaru had stopped draining the energy of the group once she realized what had happened.

Serena stood up tall and looked at the vine demon straight in the eyes. "Because I'm just lucky that way."

With her free hand, she used her Energy Wipe to cut down the remaining vines. Hetsuimaru screamed as the vines were destroyed and Serena walked toward her.

"This isn't happening! I must have your energy! I will not allow this to happen!" Screeched Hetsuimaru. The vines of her hair were moving around threatening. "Your life force will be MINE!"

Hetsuimaru sent her hair vines directly at Serena. The girl just smirked and started running. She ran swiftly through all the vines and then jumped into the air. She raised Shiunga and the blade became a dark purple color again. She then slashed at the vines in front of her while yelling, "DRAGON CYCLONE!"

An enormous purple and dark pink cyclone formed and attacked the incoming vines. The cyclone then went toward the vine demon herself.

As she was being destroyed by the cyclone, Hetsuimaru screamed, "How could a mere half demon brat beat me?!!!" She then turned into dust and was gone.

Serena saw the jewel shard fall to the ground as she put the Shiunga away.

As she went to it, Sesshomaru couldn't help but gawk at her but didn't show it. _That was truly incredible!_ He thought as he watched her. His strength was slowly returning as he sat on the ground. _She is very powerful and fearless._

Serena picked up the jewel shard and went back to her to the group to see if they were alright.


	19. Chapter 19

**HOORAY!!!! I posted! finally. lol. Sorry for the long wait everyone. I was having a major writers block. But then i started reading a few fanfiction and got my inspiration back. YIPPEE!!! Plus i've been busy with work so yeah.**

**Anyway on with the show! **

* * *

Chapter 19: Naraku's scheme and Sesshomaru Faints for the First Time.

Naraku watched the group below him high up in Hetsuimaru's tree. He observed the half demon girl and thought of a plan to get her and her powers. He knew that the group below wouldn't be able to detect him sense the demons and monk had been drained of their energy. He smirked at he watched them for a while longer and then disappeared.

He reappeared in his hidden castle and sat down on his throne. "Kaguya! Kanna! Come!" He called into the shadows.

The two appeared silently from the shadows. "You called Lord Naraku?" said Kanna as she stood before her master. Kaguya just huffed and didn't say anything.

"Yes." Naraku said smiling evilly. "I have a plan to get the one called 'Serena' to come to me so I can have her powers."

"Oh really? And how do you plan to do that?" spat Kaguya.

He gave her a smug look and then said, "Kanna. Show me the one called Kagome."

Kanna's dull eyes gazed down at the mirror she held in her hands. In a flash, the mirror showed Kagome on Inuyasha's back. Serena was next to him, looking over her sister as the group walked out of the forest.

"She will be the bait to lure Serena here." He said pointing at the miko.

"What do you mean?" asked Kaguya as she watched the image on the mirror.

Naraku smirked and stood up. "Kidnap her and bring her to me. I will explain the rest of my plan later."

Kanna and Kaguya bowed and left the castle. Naraku chuckled menacingly at his plan. "Soon the plan will come together and I shall have the powers of the Inu no Toma." ((Made that name up myself. It obviously means Dog Jewel.))

* * *

Inuyasha and the gang were resting by a lake, having lunch and letting the humans in the group rest to regain their lost energy. Serena was by herself on a rock watching the water flow by. Sesshomaru was with the others and was just watching her. Inuyasha was just staring at his older brother with deep loathing.

"What the hell is your deal Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha said as he ate a mouthful of ramen Kagome made for him. "First you hate all human and now you're following us around and staring at Serena."

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha and stood up. As he walked away from the group, he said, "I do not have to explain myself to you Inuyasha. How I feel about Serena is my own business, not yours."

Inuyasha started growling at his older brother but was stopped when Kagome sat him

Serena heard Inuyasha being slammed to the ground and smiled slightly. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sesshomaru behind. The demon lord stopped moving the moment she looked at him and just stared at her.

The afternoon sun made her long silvery hair sparkle magnificently as it flowed in the wind. He looked deep into her golden eyes and realized how he felt about her. He had never felt this way about anyone at all in his whole life. A strange feeling washed over him and he suddenly felt his heart hammering in his chest.

_What's happening to me? Why do I feel like this when she looks at me?_ "I feel…..weird." He mumbled as he continued to look at the girl before him.

Serena heard him and noticed his cheeks were starting to turn pink. _He's blushing!_ She thought as she smiled at him. "What do you mean Sesshomaru?" She asked him as she stepped of the rock and went to him.

"I…don't know….my heart….it won't stop pounding." He said low enough so that she could hear him and Inuyasha wouldn't. He then placed his only hand over his heart and could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. "What's happening to me? Am I ill or something?"

Serena giggled and smiled. "No Sesshomaru. You're not ill. It's just a natural thing to be feeling when you're in love with someone."

"L…Love? What is this….love?" He then started to turn pale. He felt warm and almost felt like he was going to pass out.

"Sesshomaru? Are you okay? You look pale." Serena asked loud enough that the other could hear her.

The group looked at them in confusion. A few seconds later, the great demon lord fell to the ground. Rin and Jaken ran to the lord as Serena kneeled beside him. "I think he passed out."

Inuyasha was laughing his head off at his brother's reaction to Serena. When he finally calmed down, Kagome made Inuyasha slam to the ground again as Serena and Sango helped Sesshomaru onto Ah Un.

* * *

**More chapters to come. I've been writing for the past few days so i'm gonna post five chapters today. please read and reveiw **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Sesshomaru in the Modern Era and He Finally Confesses.

Sesshomaru didn't wake up until later that night. He found himself in one of the village huts he was in when he was recovering from his injuries from Serena's attack.

Rin was there with him and smiled when she saw he had finally woken up. "Lord Sesshomaru! You have finally woken up!"

"What happened to me?" He asked as he sat up and looked at the girl. "Where is Serena?"

"That wretched girl and her sister had to go back to their own era. Whatever that means." Jaken said as he sat by the fire.

"Miss Kagome had to go back for something that was happening in her era." Rin said as Sesshomaru glared at Jaken for calling Serena a 'wretched girl.' He then got up and walked out of the hut. Jaken eyed his lord suspiciously and then followed.

"M'Lord? Where are you going to at this hour?" It was basically the midnight as they walked out of the village.

Sesshomaru just glared at the toad. "Jaken. Go back to Rin and watch over her while I'm gone. I wish to be alone."

Jaken grumbled a few dirty things and then turned around to go back to the village.

Sesshomaru walked passed the rice fields, thinking about what happened. He wondered why he blacked out the way he did when he was looking at Serena. He also wondered why his heart started hammering hard in his chest everytime she made eye contact with him.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he tripped over a root of the Scared God Tree. He groaned as he lay there on the ground. "What is happening to me to make me so oblivious to what's around me?" He mumbled as he got up off the ground and dusted himself off as best as he could.

"I believe it is called 'being in love' Sesshomaru." Said as voice from behind him.

Sesshomaru jumped and looked at Miroku who was just smiling at him.

"Serena mentioned that word. What is this love of which you speak?"

"Love is an emotion that you feel toward someone you like very much. And from the way I've seen you act around Lady Serena proved that you are indeed in love with her."

Sesshomaru mindlessly played with the end of his kimono sleeve. He also looked away from the monk and watched the grass move in the breeze.

Miroku sighed and walked away saying, "I suggest that you tell her soon before it's too late. She told us that the final battle with Naraku would be approaching soon. I don't know what the outcome will be but it's better just to get it over and done with."

Sesshomaru watched the monk disappear into the trees before he went over to the well. He looked deep into the darkness of the well, thinking things over. _Do I, the great Lord Sesshomaru, love Serena? _He asked himself as his hand on the well. After a while, he took a deep breath and decided to jump into the well. He stood on the edge of the wooden frame and hopped in.

As he fell into the well, swirling blue lights surrounded him. He then felt a sudden, pulsing pain in his stump of a left arm. He winced a as he lifted the sleeve of the kimono up and stared wide-eyes at the stump. With each painful pulse, his left arm regrew itself.

When the blue lights faded, Sesshomaru was panting and still staring at his newly regrown left arm. It looked just like it did before his half demon brother chopped it off. He slowly flexed and stretched his arm around to work out the pain and to see if it would move like it used too. He stood there in the well for a few minutes until his arm wasn't in pain anymore. He released the sleeve and felt the fabric of it on his skin.

He then looked up and noticed something was covering the well. He jumped out and noticed he was in a well house. He then jumped when he heard a car honking outside the well. He slowly slid the doors open with both hands. As he did, he admitted to himself that he actually missed having a left arm.

He looked at the odd structure before him that was the shrine where the Higurashi sisters lived. It looked like a small castle to him. He could still smell Serena's scent in the air and followed it to the house. He looked at the house as he focused on Serena's scent so he could find her. Once he located where she was, he jumped hard to an open window he found. He flew through the window and landed softly on the soft floor.

There was a women asleep on the bed and he guess she was the sisters mother. She had a slight hint of Serena and Kagome's scent mixed with her own. He quietly walked over to the door on the other side of the room.

He had learned from Serena and Kagome that they were not morning people at all. Serena proved that when he woke her up early one morning to train her and got a hard smack and a loud, "HEEL BOY!"

He cringed at the memory as he opened the door slowly and went out to the hallway.

Serena's sweet scent lead him down the hallway to a piece of string hanging from the ceiling. He stared at it confused for a second and wondered if she somehow transformed herself into a string. He then pulled on the string and was surprised by the stairs hitting him right on the forehead.

The shock of the stairs hitting him made him feel like an idiot for the first time in his life. He also had a bit of a stupid moment and thought, _This house is a death trip for demons._

He stood there for a moment, rubbing his forehead where the stairs had hit him and quietly lowered the stairs the rest of the way. He then stood very still and listened to see if anyway had heard him. After a few minutes of silence, Sesshomaru climbed the stairs and was overwhelmed by the smell of Serena's wonderful scent.

There was a dim light on in the attic as he looked around. The two swords of the fang and Shiunga were leaning against the desk and the kimonos were draped over the chair next to it.

He then heard a soft moan and looked around for the source. On the bed, asleep, was Serena. She looked like she just flopped there and hadn't more since then. She was laying on her stomach with one arm dangling over the side of the bed. Her silver hair was everywhere and basically covered her upper body like a blanket.

As he walked over to her, he heard her mumbling in her sleep.

"Sessho….maru." she mumbled as she went to scratched her left ear.

The demon lord smiled a bit as she slept. _She's dreaming about me._ He kneeled beside her bed and continued to look at her.

She then mumbled. "Make the stupid baboon go away."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at what she said. Is was the way she said it that amused him.

He then noticed her shivering and got up off the floor. He went over to the chair and got both kimonos off of it. He then went back over to Serena and covered her with them. He then sat down on the opposite side of the room and watched over her as she slept. He watched over her until he fell asleep himself.

* * *

Next morning, Serena woke up to a screaming Kagome. _She must have slept in again. _She thought to herself as she slowly opened her eyes. She noticed a familiar red and white kimono on her shoulder. She sat up and saw that it was both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha kimonos. "How did these get here?"

She then noticed there was something snoring softly in her room. She looked around and saw a still sleeping Sesshomaru. His arms were crossed across his stomach as he slept.

She smiled at him and pulled the kimonos on and tied the sash. _I wonder how he got here?_ She asked herself as she looked at him.

A few minutes later, his eyes slowly opened and he looked at her. "Hello Serena." He said as he smiled at her.

Serena giggled as she smiled back at him. "What are you smiling about Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru started blushing again. "Ummmmm……."

"Hey Serena!" called Souta from the bottom of the stairs. Serena groaned and flopped back down onto the pillow. Souta had been throwing questions at her all last night and it was starting to annoy her.

"What do you want now Souta?" she called back as she got out of bed.

"Would you mind giving me a ride to school? Demon style?"

Serena groaned again, "Fine! I'll be down in a few minutes!"

She went over to her closet and got out a few things and layed them on the bed.

"What is this 'school' the boy is talking about?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched her brush her long hair.

"It's a place where kids go to get an education." She laughed as she remembered something. "When me and Kagome when little, we believed the place was run by a bunch of demons who were out to enslave the human race."

She finished brushing her hair and went over to the mirror. She sighed as she stared at the dog ears.

"Something wrong with your ears?" Sesshomaru asked as he still sat against the wall.

"No. Kagome told me that I have to hide them from the everyone. People aren't used to seeing someone with dog ears on their head instead of normal human ears unless it's in a movie or something. She tried to get me to wear Inuyasha's hat the other day but I refused to where it."

"Why is that?"

"Well for one, it was his hat Kagome got for him to hide his ears. And two, it had his scent all over it. The hat basically reeked of his sweat. I couldn't stand it. So I choose to where this instead." She said as she got out a black bandana. She looked at the mirror again and folded her ears down. She then tied the bandana on her head and her ears where hidden from view. "See? Better then some musty, sweat covered hat."

Sesshomaru nodded as a way of saying yes.

Serena smiled and headed for the stairs. "I'll be back as soon as I drop Souta off at his school. Please don't leave the house. Like I said, people aren't used to seeing demons around here. For all I know, demons don't even exist anymore in this day and age so stay here."

Sesshomaru nodded again. He knew better to cross Serena so he promised Serena he would stay in the attic until she returned. Serena smiled again and then left the attic.

He then got up and looked at all the strange things in Serena's room. He growled at the hand drawn picture of Inuyasha for a few minutes but didn't do anything to it. He then looked at something on the small table by her bed.

It was a picture of Serena when she was very young with her family. He picked the picture up to look at it better. It was a group picture of everyone. He could tell that the other small girl was Kagome and he guessed the older woman was of their mother. She still looked pregnant with Serena and Kagome's little brother. But the man in the picture is what caught his attention.

Standing there in blue faded jeans, a soft lavender shirt and little Serena in his arms, was Sesshomaru's very own father. But he looked different. He had blue eyes and shoulder length black hair tied up in a high ponytail the same way his father had his.

_Serena's father………is my father? How can this be? Was father reincarnated?_ He asked himself as he stared at the man.

"Oh hello? Who would you be?" came a voice from the stairs.

Sesshomaru turned around and saw Serena's mother was standing there.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. Who are you?" He was still holding the picture frame in his had.

"I'm Serena's mother. It's a pleasure to meet you Sesshomaru." She said as she bowed to him.

"You are not afraid of me?" he was confused that Mrs. Higurashi wasn't screaming in terror like he thought humans of Serena's era would at seeing him.

"Not at all. I can tell you are not from this time. Plus Inuyasha comes by here all the time so I had a feeling someone like you would be traveling through the well too." Mrs. Higurashi said as she smiled at the demon lord.

"You were expecting me?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Of course. Serena mentioned you a couple times so I figured that one day you be coming here the same way as Inuyasha comes here."

_Serena talks about me?_ He was too stunned to ask her this.

Mrs. Higurashi just giggled. "Well anyway. I'm sure Serena will be back soon. I'm sure she'll want to show you around Tokyo." She then left a confused demon lord alone in the attic.

_Toe-key-o? What in the world is a Toe-key-o?_ He asked himself as he set the picture frame of Serena's family back on the table. He looked around the room again, staring at all the odd things that were in the room.

It was a few minutes later when Serena came home. She walked up the stairs to her attic and flopped on her bed. "My god that was annoying."

"What was?" Serena jumped when she heard Sesshomaru's voice. She sat up on the bed and looked at him. "I stayed. Just like you said for me to do."

Serena was shocked at first that he actually listened to her. She then sighed and took off her bandana. "Taking my little brother to school. That little twerp tricked me into going to his school so he could show me off to all his friends. I managed to get away before a crowd could form around me."

"Oh." He said as he looked at her from the other side of the room. "What is a…Toe-key-o?"

"Huh?" She was confused as she looked at him.

"You're mother said something about showing me around something called a Toe-key-o?"

"Oh! You mean Tokyo. Tokyo is where we live. It's a city. Kinda like Keade's village back in the fuedal era but only a thousand times bigger." She explained as she giggled at him.

Sesshomaru stood there feeling stupid again. "This era is confusing." He admitted as he went over to her. As he sat next to her on the bed, he could feel his heart pounding again. He then thought back to what Miroku had said. _Do I really love this girl? Even though she is a half breed like Inuyasha?_ He thought as he placed a hand over his heart again.

"You okay Sesshomaru? You're not going to faint again are you?" She asked as she looked at him concern.

"I, Sesshomaru do not 'faint' because of my feelings toward….." He stopped when he realized what the was about to stay.

Serena looked at him concern again and then it finally hit her. "You like me don't you?" She said as she smiled evilly at him.

Sesshomaru's face starting to turn pink. "Maybe." He mumbled.

"Maybe even love me?"

Sesshomaru turned even more red. His heart beat was going of control. He was silent as he looked down at the floor. The next thing he noticed was her lips kissing him on the cheek. She then whispered in his ear. "I love you too. Since I first met you."

He looked at her wide eye. She was looking at him lovingly. Then, for the first time in his whole entire life, he smiled. "Yes Serena. I, Sesshomaru, love you." He then went in and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

Unknown to the both of them, Mrs. Higurashi was watching them from the stairwell. _I never thought it would be my eldest daughter that would be the first one to have a demon confessing his love to her. If only Inuyasha would confess how he feels about Kagome. _She left so the two demons could be alone.

Sesshomaru finally pulled away from their long kiss and looked at Serena. She looked even more beautiful to him now that he finally told her that he loved him. Serena looked at him and smiled. "Do you want me to show you around Tokyo now?"

"As long as I get to be with you." He said as he placed his left hand on her face. Her skin felt warm against the palm of his hand.

"Okay. But you'll have to wear my era cloths so no one will freak out when they see you."

"I have to where girls cloth?" He was a bit confused by what she said.

Serena laughed. "No silly. You have to wear men's cloths. Mom still has a box of dads old cloths. She hasn't the heart to throw them away or even donate them. Dad's cloths are special to her."

"Better then girls cloths I suppose." He said as he got up.

Serena smiled and got up as well. "Come with me. I know where she keeps the box of his cloths."

Sesshomaru nodded and followed Serena out of the attic. They went to her mother's room and to the closet. Serena dragged out a large box and placed it on the floor. She opened it and she sighed. Sesshomaru saw the same soft lavender shirt in the box that her father was wearing in the picture. He also noticed that Serena looked a little sad. "How did it happen?"

Serena just stared at the cloths. "He died in a fire. His office building caught on fire somehow and he wasn't able to get out in time. The doctors and firemen said that a beam fell on him and pinned him down. He then choked to death from the smoke. Mom could barely recognize him when we went to the police station to ID him. It was the most horrible day in all our life."

Sesshomaru went over to her and softly wrapped his arms around her. "I saw the picture on your table. Your father looks exactly like my father did before he died in a fire while trying to save his human wife and newborn son, Inuyasha."

"Yes I know. On the night I saw him in my dreams, Inutaisho told me that he is indeed my father in this era. So basically, you're father is my father reincarnated." She said as she leaned into his embrace. She then noticed something. "Your left arm? It's back?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Yes. It grew back when I traveled through the well. It was very painful as it grew back."

Serena looked up at him and smiled. "I guess it be would huh?"

Sesshomaru smiled and nuzzled her neck. His fangs gently ran over her skin, sending a shiver up her spine. "What are you doing Sesshomaru?"

"Wondering if now would be the right time to mark you as mine." He said softly as he continued to nuzzle her neck.

"Mark me?"

"Yes. It's a demons way of saying that you are my mate and no one else can have you. It's our way of how you humans do marriage."

Serena shivered again as she felt his fangs on her neck again. "Sesshomaru. I don't think I'm ready for something like that yet. I mean, we just confessed our love for each other."

Sesshomaru continued to nuzzle her neck for a few more seconds and then stop. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just got carried away." He said as he held her close to him.

Serena looked at him again and noticed the sad look on his face. "Maybe, when I feel ready, I'll let you mark me. Just not now, it's too soon."

"You promise?" He kissed her on the cheek and looked at her.

"I promise. I'll let you know when I'm ready to be marked by you."

"Alright. But you have to do the same. You have to mark me so others will know that I am taken."

"I have to mark you too? Won't it be painful?"

"It will be very painful. Maybe even more for you since you are a half demon. But it'll be worth it just to have you as my mate." He said as he kissed her again.

Serena nodded. "Yes. It will so be worth the pain just to be with you."

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her again. "So…..what am I going to be wearing?" He asked as he released her.

Serena smiled and dived into the box of old cloths. She pulled out and pair of black pants and a dark blue sleeveless shirt. She also pulled out a pair of boxers for him to wear. She giggled as she looked at the boxers. They were perfect for him because there were little puppies all over it. "Here. Put these on. I'll leave the room so you can get dressed." She then left the room to give him some privacy.

Sesshomaru took about half an hour to get dressed. He then opened the door and Serena started blushing. He looked really hot in her father's cloths. His feudal era cloths and armor were in his arms. "Where the fluffy boa?" She asked when she noticed it wasn't in his arms.

"Ummmm….I wasn't able to carry it." He moved aside and let her see the boa sitting on the bed.

Serena giggled and went into the room to get it for him. She placed it around her neck and her head almost disappeared in the fluff. "It's so soft. And fluffy." She giggled and she held it close to her.

Sesshomaru smiled and chuckled a bit. He then followed her back to her room so he could put his cloths there.

"Now how are we going to hide your face markings?" She thought out loud as she looked at the purple strips under his eyes and the blue crescent moon on his forehead.

"Why do you wish to hide my markings?" He asked as he looked at her confused again. "Is it also not a normal thing to see in this era?"

Serena nodded. "People do have odd places for where the want their tattoos to go but your face would be a very strange thing to see." She then sighed, giving up on the idea of hiding his markings. "Then again, people are strange around here. Maybe you'll fit right in with the markings showing anyway."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Then we do not need to hide my markings."

Serena agreed and dragged him out of her room again, grabbing her bandana as they went out. She then pulled him down stairs and into the hallway. "Mom! I'm heading out with Sesshomaru!" She called to her mother who was in the kitchen.

"Alright dear. Have fun! And be careful."

"I will!" She pulled her boots on and noticed the Sesshomaru was wearing his fuedal era boots. "Can't take them off?"

"No. I like my boots. And if I can't wear my cloths in this era, I can still wear my boots right?"

"I guess you're right." She shrugged as she opened the door.

Sesshomaru winced as the loud noises from outside reached his ears. Serena tied the bandana as they walked outside. "You okay?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Too loud out here. I'm used to the quiet back in the fuedal era."

"Oh! I forgot to find something to cover your ears. Be right back." She then ran back into the house for something. A few minutes later she came back out with another bandana. It was dark blue like his shirt. She tied it on his head, making sure the pointy tips of his ears were hidden. "There. Perfect."

"It feels weird. To have my ears be pinned down by this odd piece of cloth." He said as he adjusted the bandana on his head.

"I know it does but you'll get used to it soon." She said as she held onto him.

Sesshomaru blushed and stopped messing with the bandana. "So…ummm….where are we going Serena?"

Serena smiled and held his hand. She took him into the city and showed him everything. She took him to the mall and he was amazing at how big the 'cavern', as he called it, was. Serena laughed at what he said and dragged him off to some other places. They had lunch at Wacdonalds and then explored more. They returned to the shrine at the same time that Kagome got home.

"Oh hi Serena." She said as she waved at them when she saw them. She stared at Sesshomaru, not know who he really was. "Who's your friend?"

Serena giggled. "Silly Kagome. Can't you tell it's Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru pulled off the bandana, letting his pointy ears free.

"OH! Hi Sesshomaru. I didn't recognize you without your feudal era cloths on." Kagome said smiling out of embarrassment.

Serena giggled and hugged Sesshomaru again. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"Well it's about time." Kagome said as she stood there before them.

"What is?" Said both the demons in confusion.

"You guys finally told each other that you love each other." Kagome said as she crossed her arms.

The demons looked at each other and then back at her. "How'd you know?" Serena asked as she still hugged Sesshomaru.

"It was obvious from the way you were flirting with him and the way he seemed to be very protective of you. Even Sango, Miroku, and Shippo figured it out."

"And Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at the girl.

"Nope. We all know how slow he can be sometimes. He's still mad that Sesshomaru is traveling with us."

Sesshomaru smirked. The fact that everyone thought his half brother was an idiot amused him.

The three of them then went up the steps and to the house. Then all hell broke lose when Sesshomaru met the girls grandfather. "DEMON!!!" He cried when he was Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was chased all over shrine, avoiding all of the charms and spells the old man threw at him. Serena and Kagome were on the ground laughing their heads off at the both of them. Sesshomaru instantly fell in love with her laugh. He loved everything about her. He stopped running once the old man had run out of charms and breath.

"That was the funniest thing I ever saw!" Came a familiar voice from the God Tree.

Sesshomaru groaned and looked over to see the one person he hoped wouldn't be there during the commotion. Inuyasha leaning against the tree smirking at his older brother. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" He growled.

"I just came here for Kagome so we can find more jewel shards."

"I told you I have a test in two days that I have to study for!" Kagome yelled as she got up off the ground.

"Will you give a rest Inuyasha! My sister has her own demons to face in school in this world so leave her alone." Said Serena as she stood up as well.

"Whatever. And Sesshomaru….what are you wearing?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed at the cloths the demon lord was wearing.

"That is none of your business Inuyasha. Serena was just showing me around this place called Tokyo." Sesshomaru said as he glared at him.

After getting glares from everyone, Kagome finally sat Inuyasha and they all headed into the house. It was a while before he stumbled into house, looking for Kagome.

They all had dinner together, making sure Grandpa behaved himself around Sesshomaru. After dinner the two demon lovers went up to the attic to be alone. They could be heard giggling every now and then. It made Inuyasha feel sick just hearing his brother from Kagome's room. "It's discussing."

"What is?" Kagome asked as she read her book.

"Hearing that jackass making out with your sister. It makes me sick just seeing him like this."

"Somebody's jealous." She sang as she looked at him from over her shoulder. Inuyasha was lying on the bed with his arms folded behind his head.

"AM NOT! How could I be jealous of him making out with a girl he just met a month ago!"

"Well maybe if a certain someone would just admit his feelings toward a certain girl, he wouldn't feel so jealous."

Inuyasha just stared at the ceiling. A low growl could be heard from him. Kagome sighed and went back to studying for the test.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: A Perfect Time Together.

Serena and Sesshomaru were just having a tickling contest. She discovered his was very ticklish on his stomach and attacked him there. Sesshomaru took his shirt off earlier, saying it was starting to itch. Sesshomaru was trying his hardest to not burst out laughing but failed once she discovered his weak spot. She was sitting on him with her knees pinning down his hands.

"Please! S…S….Stop! I….I can't take anymore!" Sesshomaru cried while still laughing his head off. He was beginning to feel like he couldn't breathe. But Serena finally stopped tickling him once she saw his face turned a shade of blue.

He lay there beneath her panting and trying to regain his breath. He looked at her and noticed how slender her body was. She had taken off the kimonos to show off the tank top she had underneath. She also had on black pants and her hair up in a ponytail.

"By the gods, you're beautiful." He said as he looked at her.

Serena giggled and leaned down to kiss him. "And you are very handsome with out a shirt on, my dearest Sesshomaru."

He smiled and managed to free his hands from being pinned down. On hand ran under her shirt, feeling her soft, smooth skin. His other hand ran through her soft hair as he kissed him. Her touch and her scent was driving him insane.

After a few hours of kissing, Serena started feeling weak. "Oh no. Please tell me tonight isn't what I think it is." She said as she started feeling dizzy as well.

"You mean the night of the full moon?" Sesshomaru looked at her concerned. He then noticed that a few strands of her silver hair falling out.

"Yeah." She then got up off of him and stumbled over to the window. "Crap. It is the night of the full moon." She said as she saw the glowing moon in the sky. She then fell to her knees as her hair completely faded to black and her eyes turned green once more. "Great. This is just great."

Sesshomaru rolled over onto his stomach and crawled over to her. He sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry. I won't let anything hurt you. You are mine to protect."

Serena smiled and leaned into his embrace. He smiled and started kissing her from the top of her head down to her neck. He nuzzled her neck like he did earlier that morning, gently running his fangs over her skin. Serena shivered again at the feel of his fangs on her neck.

"Sesshomaru. You promised you wouldn't mark me until I said I was ready." She said as she played with a lock of his silver hair that draped over his shoulder.

"I wasn't planning on marking you. Especially on a night like this when you don't have you're powers. Marking you on a night like this would almost kill you from blood loss." He said as he kissed her cheek bone. "I am keeping my promise. I will not mark you until you feel ready for it."

Serena relaxed and smiled. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

He smiled back and kissed her on the lips with all the love he had for her.

"I love you my Serena." He whispered into her human ear.

"I love you too, my dearest Sesshomaru." She said as she kissed him and then fell asleep in his arms.

Sesshomaru smiled down on his love and scooped her up into his arms. He then went over to the bed and moved the covers off with his foot. He then laid down on the bed with Serena next to him. As he pulled them covers over them, Serena snuggled close to him. He gave her a soft kiss on the head before falling asleep himself.

* * *

_Serena was running from something. She was panting hard as she ran for her life from whatever it was that was chasing her._

"_You can't hide from me Serena!" Came a voice from behind her._

"_I know that voice!" She said as she kept running._

"_I will have your powers and the Inu no Toma!" Said Naraku as he kept chasing her._

_Serena kept running until she tripped over something and fell. "Sesshomaru! Where are you?!" She screamed as lay on the ground in fear._

"_You're little puppy dog cannot save you. He is beyond saving you." Naraku pulled out a crystal ball. Inside was a tiny from of Sesshomaru trapped. He was pounding on the glass wall, trying his hardest to get out and save the one he loved. It looked like he was also yelling but what it was couldn't be heard. _

_Naraku tossed the ball toward her so she could see herself. She caught it and held it close to her. She could barely feel his pounding on the glass as she held the ball in her hands. _

"_Now parish!" Naraku said as his tentacles rushed toward her. _

_Serena screamed as the tentacles wrapped around her body and…._

Serena woke up panting and shaking in fear. That was the worst nightmare she ever had.

"Serena? Are you alright?" Asked a familiar voice from above her..

Serena looked up and saw she was sleeping on Sesshomaru's bare chest. She also noticed that the sun was up and she was a demon again. She then burst into tears and cried on him. "Oh Sesshomaru. I just had a terrifying nightmare. You were trapped inside some crystal ball and Naraku was after me and I never felt so helpless in all my life."

"It's okay Serena. It was only a dream. There is no possible way that I'd be trapped inside anything that will prevent me from protecting the one I love most." He said as he held her close to him. He comforted her until she finally stopped crying.

Serena stopped crying a few minutes later. She then looked at him and kissed him on the lips. "You're right. Besides Naraku can't even get through the well."

Sesshomaru nodded. "But we better head back soon. Rin has a tendency to worry about me when I'm gone for to long."

Serena giggled and agreed. "I was planning on going back as soon as Kagome was done with her test."

Then, suddenly, flash filled the room and then came what sounded like someone giggling. "Okay Mom. I got the picture!"

"SOUTA!!! YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Serena yelled as she jumped out of bed and went after her little brother.

Souta ran for his life with the camera. He tossed it to his mother and she caught it. "Oh come on Serena. I wanted a picture of my baby girl and her boyfriend." Mrs. Higurashi said as she looked at the picture on the digital screen.

"I'm not a baby anymore mom." She said as Sesshomaru came up behind her with his kimono robe on.

"But you're always my baby girl sweetheart. No matter how old you get you are always my little girl." Mrs. Higurashi said as she smiled at her daughter and the demon lord behind her.

Inuyasha and Kagome came running into the kitchen a second later. "What's all the yelling about?" Inuyasha said as he looked at everyone.

"Oh nothing. Mom is just being mom." Serena said as she sat down at the table. Sesshomaru sat down next to her and noticed her grandfather was there next to him.

Kagome giggled and sat down at the table as well. Inuyasha just sat by the wall. Souta sat next to Kagome and Serena just glared at him. Even as a demon her glares still sent chills down his spine. Sesshomaru laughed softly at her.

Mom laughed at them all and started making breakfast. Grandpa managed to control himself and not throw any charms at the demon lord.

"Grandpa! Will you stop looking at Sesshomaru like that!" Serena said when she noticed him being a little to quiet.

"Like what Serena?"

"Like you're still going to try and banish him or something. We all know those spells and charms of yours don't work." She said as she ate her pancakes.

"They do too work young lady! He's a demon! A full blooded demon and…"

"That doesn't give you right to banish the one I love!"

"You love this demon?!"

"YES!"

Sesshomaru just looked at the both of them as they talked. He was happy for the fact that she was defending him. Everyone else stayed quiet and listened to the argument.

"How can you find it possible to love a demon?" Gramps asked he looked at her shocked.

"I just do! I don't need a reason for why I love him! He protects me and tells me that he loves me! He's really sweet and kind when he wants to be."

"Feh. Yeah right. He's never been nice to me." Inuyasha said as he ate his ramen for breakfast.

"That's because you are my little half brother." Sesshomaru said as he looked at him.

Everyone started having arguments. Mom sighed as she looked at them all. "It's nice to have everyone at the table."

Kagome and Souta nodded. They found it funny that Gramps was practically losing the argument with Serena. The demon brothers were just having their regular fight with words like they always did.

Eventually everyone calmed down, and the arguing stop.

"Fine. I'll leave this Lord Sesshomaru alone for your sake Serena." Gramps said as they all finish their breakfast. "But mark my words Serena if he does anything to hurt you, I'll use my strongest spell t banish him beyond the well forever."

"That won't happen sir. I happen to love Serena very much and would never do anything to hurt her." Sesshomaru said as he helped with the dishes.

Gramps just looked at him and then walked away. Kagome ran off to school and Mom left with Souta so she could drive him to school. Leaving Sesshomaru and Serena alone in the house. Inuyasha just went up to Kagome's room to sleep.

"So what do you want to do today?" Serena asked as they finished the dishes.

"Stay with you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. Serena giggled as he nibbled at her neck again.

"That tickles." She said as she felt his fangs on her skin again.

Sesshomaru laughed softly and nibbled at her neck more. He love the way she would shiver when his fangs brushed against her neck.

"So…ummm….about this whole mating thing. What else happens besides the marking?" She asked after a long moment of silence and nibbling.

"We mark each other as a way of say that we love each other for all eternity. If I mark you, your blood will be linked to me and the same will happen to you. The mark not only says that you are taken; it also lets the other mate know how the other mate feels. And there's something else as well." He said as he stopped nibbling at her neck.

"What is it?" She asked as she pulled away a bit to look at him.

"We must…ummm….what do your kind call it? Have sex?" He looked at her to see how she would react. "Demons call it mating but it's the same thing either way."

Serena was just stunned at what he said. She then smiled and kissed him. "I wouldn't mind mating with you dearest. But do we mate right after we mark each other?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No. Your mark needs to heal and you need to regain your strength from the blood loss. We mate about a week after we mark each other."

Serena nodded and hugged him. She then heard the faint sound of Inuyasha snoring upstairs. She then thought of something evil o do to him. She whispered her plan to Sesshomaru and picked up the camera Mom left on the counter.

They both snuck upstairs to Kagome's room and saw the sleeping hanyou curled up on the bed. His sword was leaning against the bed as he slept.

"Hehe. Kagome's gonna love this. Be ready to close the door after I take the picture okay?" She said as she focused the camera on Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru nodded and held onto the doorknob. Serena took the picture of Inuyasha sleeping on Kagome's bed and the bright flash woke him up, just like she thought it would.

"What the? HEY!" Inuyasha ran for the door but Sesshomaru closed the door before he could get to them. They heard a loud thump against the door and then a thud as he fell backwards. Both Serena and Sesshomaru started laughing hard at the hanyou behind the door. "I'll get you guys for this!"

Serena and Sesshomaru just laughed more at him. They then quickly went up to her room to print out the picture for Kagome.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet. Serena showed Sesshomaru around town again and they had lunch at the mall. Serena was shopping for some cloths for Sesshomaru to wear when he was in her era. She had to literally drag him away from the Victoria Secret store so he would stop drooling over the sexy women's clothing they had. "I think you've been around Miruko to much. He's starting to make you a pervert."

"I, Sesshomaru, am not a pervert!" He whined as they went into another store.

"They way were you drooling over the sexy apparel?" She said as she eyed him evilly.

"I was just imagining how you would look in those cloths." He said low enough the only she would hear him.

Serena turned bright right at what he said. She couldn't believe he just said something like that.

The two had lunch, shopped for a few more hours and then went home. It was a good thing they were demons because the bags of clothing and shoes they brought were heavy. They dropped the bags off in her room, took off all the tags and stickers and then hung up the cloths in her closet. Sesshomaru's kimono was in the back of the closet and he got it out. They would be going back to the feudal era tomorrow once Kagome got home from school.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Back Down the Rabbit Hole.

Serena, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were waiting by the well house for Kagome. Sesshomaru was dressed in his feudal era cloths and his arm was around Serena. She was dressed in both her kimonos and her bag of stuff was next to her. Inuyasha was pacing impatiently for Kagome.

"Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha asked as he continued to pace back and forth in front of the demon lovers.

"Will you give it a rest already Inuyasha? My sister said that she was packing a few things for the feudal era. And your pacing is starting to make me dizzy." Serena said as she held her head.

Sesshomaru smirked and covered her eyes with his hand. "There. Now he can't make you dizzy."

Serena giggled and pushed his hand away. She then kissed him lovingly on the lips. "You're silly."

"I do my best." He said as he kissed her back.

Inuyasha just growled at the two of them as Kagome finally showed up. "Hey guys. Ready?"

"Yep." Said Serena as she and Sesshomaru stood up. Inuyasha opened the shrine doors and they jumped into the well. Sesshomaru pulled Serena close to him and they jumped into the well too.

As they fell into the blue light, Sesshomaru hoped that his left arm wouldn't disappear when they got back to his era. When the light faded, he looked and saw that his left arm was still there.

He held Serena close to him and jumped hard out of the well. He landed softly on the grass outside the well and followed Inuyasha and Kagome back to the village.

Everyone was glad to see them all again. Including Rin. She came out of the village and jumped into Sesshomaru's arms. "Lord Sesshomaru! You have finally returned!"

Jaken was close behind her and his jaw dropped at the sight of his master. Sesshomaru was actually smiling at the sight of Rin. Serena laughed at the look on Jaken's face. "What's wrong Jaken? Never saw you're master smile before?"

Jaken just growl at the girl. "What have you done to my lord?!"

"She hasn't done anything Jaken. And don't ever speak to her in that manner again. You will honor her with respect that you show me." Sesshomaru said as he glared at the toad.

Jaken shivered from his glare and bowed to Serena. He then walked away, grumbling.

They then went to Keade's hut to say hi to everyone.

"Kagome! Serena! You're back." Said Shippo as he jumped up into Kagome's arms.

Kagome giggled and hugged the little fox demon.

Miruko and Sango also said their hellos and had lunch with Keade.

"My word, Sesshomaru. Ye look different then ye did a few days ago." Keade said as she looked at the demon lord.

"Yes. You seem a little more relaxed around Serena then you used to be." Sango said when she also noticed the change in Sesshomaru.

"That's because he finally told me that he loved me." Serena said as she smiled at everyone.

Everyone was shocked for a moment and then cheered.

"I just knew you two were going to get together." Said Sango as she hugged her. Serena laughed at the sudden attention from the demon slayer.

Sesshomaru just smiled. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest the moment he told Serena he truth about how he felt about her.

Everyone soon settled down and then went out to search for more jewel shards. They all headed east and kept traveling until sundown.

They made camp next to a river and had some fish Inuyasha got for them. Serena then fell asleep on Sesshomaru's laps. He held her close as they slept.

* * *

_Serena was in the same room that she was in a month ago. It was the same room with the same sunset outside and the same elegant transmutation circle on the floor. She stepped into the circle again and once again, her father appeared before her._

"_Is something wrong father?" She asked when she saw the looked on his face._

_He then laughed and smiled. "No my angel. I'm just so glad you and my son, Sesshomaru fell in love with each other." He then went over to her and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back._

"_Father. Can I ask you something?"_

"_What is it Serena?" He pulled away and looked at her. _

"_How is it that I am able to see and hear you?"_

_He smiled softly and stroked her face. "Remember the night Kikyo attacked you and said there was a trapped portion of a soul in your jewel." He said as he tapped the jewel that was around her neck._

_Serena nodded and placed a hand on her jewel. _

"_She was right in what she said. There is indeed a trapped soul in your jewel."_

"_Who's soul is it father?" _

_Inutaisho sighed as looked at her. "Mine."_

"_You are trapped inside my jewel?"_

"_Yes. Remember. This jewel was forged with my blood and Sesshomaru's blood as a way to protect Izayoi. And since I died, my soul lived on inside the jewel. I'm trapped in there forever. Or at least that part of my soul is."_

"_So this is how I'm able to speak with you? Through the jewel?" Serena asked as she looked at her father's sad face._

"

* * *

Serena slowly woke up in Sesshomaru's arms. He was carrying her and the group walked down the path they were on. "Did I sleep in?"

Sesshomaru jumped a bit at hearing her voice. He then looked down and smiled. "Yes you did." He said as he stopped and set her down so she could stand up.

She smiled and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "I was in a dream with father again." She said as they followed the group ahead of them.

"You were?" He looked at her surprised.

She nodded. "Yes. His soul is apparently trapped inside my jewel. That's how I'm able to speak with him." She said as she looked at the jewel around her neck. It was giving off a gentle glow in the morning light.

Sesshomaru smiled and pulled her close to him. "Tell him I said hi."

Serena giggled. "He says he can still hear you even if you can't silly. He also says to make sure you protect me with your life."

"Did he really say that?" He looked at her a bit started.

"Nope. But he was thinking it." She giggled again at the look he had on his face.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I will protect you for as long as I live Serena. I promise."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: They Finally Mark Each Other.

It had been several weeks since Sesshomaru and Serena confessed there love for each other. He was still amazed at how great a fighter she was in battle. Naraku made his appearance every now and then but they managed to beat him up enough to send him back into hiding.

Serena was slowly getting stronger and braver whenever Naraku showed his face. He used to scare her so much that her mind would go blank and her body would freeze up. But after one battle where Sesshomaru was stabbed in the shoulder, she finally snapped out of it and attacked him for injuring the one she loved.

And both she and Sesshomaru had several moments when they were alone where they kissed each other non-stop. They loved those moments where they could be away from Jaken's annoying voice.

The group was now on their way back to Keade's village. They had successfully found several jewel shards and it would be Serena's birthday in a few days. She told Sesshomaru a few days ago that she was now ready for him to mark her. So he already had his present for her.

"When's your birthday Sesshomaru?" Serena asked as they came closer to the village.

"I'm not entirely sure. After a few hundred years, a demon tends to forget something like that." He said as he carried her on his back. She had gotten a pretty good injury on her leg from a battle yesterday and wasn't able to walk because of the pain.

"Well do you remember when you were born?"

"In the winter I think. I asked my mother once and she said that I was born in the middle of winter."

"That must mean you were born sometime in December. Probably in the middle of the month. And it's almost December now."

Sesshomaru nodded. He remembered the feast he had with her family that was called Thanksgiving about a week ago. He had never eaten so much food in his life until that day.

The group made it to the village in a few hours and stayed at Keade's to rest.

"Is your leg feeling any better Serena?" Sango asked as Sesshomaru gently set her down.

"Yeah. It's healing quickly because of my demon powers. It should be healed by tomorrow." She said as she looked at her leg. It was less swollen then it looked a day ago.

Kagome took off the bandages she so could take a look at the wound.

There was a large cut that ran down her leg. It was pretty deep when Serena received it. She had almost passed out from blood loss. And she was right about how she said that the wound was healing faster then normal. It was smaller then it looked when Kagome placed the bandages on her leg earlier that morning.

"It's definitely getting better." Kagome said as she put clean bandages on it.

Sesshomaru was sitting behind Serena and hugging her. He was getting excited that he was finally going to mark Serena as his mate.

She had to admit that she was getting excited too. She leaned into his embrace as Kagome worked on her leg. "You're getting excited aren't you?" She whispered low enough so that he could hear.

He nodded. "Yes. I'm finally going to make you mine. Not even Naraku can spoil my happiness." He whispered in her ear.

"I doubt he even knows. Plus we'll be in my era where he won't be able to interfere with what we are going to do."

"He has his ways. But you're right. He won't be able to harm us in your era. In our weakened state from blood loss, he could easily destroy us." He said as he went to her neck again and nibbled on her skin again.

She noticed that his nibbling on her neck was getting a little more anxious. He really was getting excited to claim her as his mate. "Soon dear. Soon." She said as she kissed the side of his head.

"I can't help it dear. I want you now." He whined sweetly as he nibbled at her neck more.

Inuyasha left the hut, disgusted with how his brother was acting. Serena laughed at him and then went back to kissing Sesshomaru.

The next day, Sesshomaru and Serena made their way to the well. Serena's leg was all better and she was able to walk again. She was glad to be going home.

She was holding onto Sesshomaru's arm as they walked toward the well. They were going to mark each other tomorrow night so that would be able to mate on her birthday a week later. Serena spoke with Inutaisho as she slept and asked him about the day of Sesshomaru's birth. He told her it was sometime around the day she was born possibly the same day as hers.

She was still thinking of when her boyfriend's birthday was when they reached the well.

"Ready?" He asked as he stood on the rim with her in his arms.

She nodded and they both jumped into the well. The reappeared in her time and she instantly smelled an odd scent that wasn't normal. "Do you smell something?"

"Yes. It almost smells like Naraku." He said as he stared up out the well.

Serena stared at him wide eyed. _Like Naraku. It couldn't be!_

Sesshomaru jumped out of the well and landed on the stairs. Serena slowly opened the doors and looked around the shrine.

It looked normal enough so she stepped out of the well house. Sesshomaru followed and stayed cautious as they walked on the grounds. "Something doesn't feel right." She mumbled as she looked around.

Sesshomaru silently agreed. Naraku's scent lingered in the air. "Where could he be?"

When they were front of the Scared Tree, a net was fired and pinned Sesshomaru to the tree.

"Sesshomaru!" Serena went over to him and tried to free him of the ropes that held him.

Then suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her and threw her to the ground. "It's been a long time Serena Higurashi. Far too long."

Serena looked above her and saw the one person she never wanted to see again. Naruki Hosenki. Around him was his gang. She swore one of the girls liked almost like Kagura.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she slowly got up.

Sesshomaru was trying his hardest to free himself from his bonds but they were to tight. He could barely move at all.

"What do you think? I want you to be mine again." He had the same evil voice as Naraku's. It made her shiver slightly from hearing his voice.

"I'll never be yours Naruki. I've found somebody else." Her voice shook as she spoke. She was trying to sound brave as she stood before her ex-boyfriend.

"You mean this loser? He loses pretty pathetic. You even look like him."

"Sesshomaru is a great man who respects me. Unlike you! You just wanted me as a sex toy. I'm not yours anymore and I'll never be yours ever again." She stood proudly before him.

Naruki glared at her and then pounced on her. She fell back and hit the ground hard with him on top of her. "Leave her alone!" Sesshomaru yelled as he watched helpless from the tree.

"Shut up you basturd. Serena is my girl and I will have her back." Naruki took out a dagger and held it close to her neck.

Serena was instantly angry at him. She wanted him off her and Sesshomaru freed. Her powers were growing stronger and she glared at him.

"Now Serena. You are going to come with me. Refuse and you will be killed." He said as he pushed the blade into her skin. The edge of the dagger pierced her skin and she started bleeding.

"How many times do I have to say it." Serena said softly as she closed her eyes. She then opened her eyes to reveal her blood red eyes.

_Oh no. Her inner demon is coming out. _Sesshomaru watched with wide eyes as he saw her body start glowing red.

She then placed her hand on Naruki's face. "I NO LONGER LOVE YOU!!!" She then sent a blast of energy into his face, making him fly backwards. She stood up and his gang backed away. Her demonic aura was strong and powerful.

Naruki lay on the ground cringing in pain and holding his face. There was a burned hand print where she had touched him. "Get out! NOW!"

Naruki's gang helped him up and dragged him off the shrine. Serena turned around and face Sesshomaru. She used her energy whip to free him and he flopped to the ground. He sat there before her, staring at her red eyes. "Serena."

The jewel pulsed once and her eyes faded back to their normal golden yellow color. She wobbled around a bit as she stood there. "Ow….My head."

Sesshomaru got up and caught her before she fell. "Are you okay now?"

Serena nodded slowly and he carried her into the house. "What happened? All I remember is that I was getting pissed off at Naruki for insulting you."

"You're demonic powers took over your body. You injured Naruki pretty good."

"Good. I don't want to see that basturd ever again." She then snuggled into his arms.

Sesshomaru smiled. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

Serena smiled and then fell asleep in his arms.

Serena woke up later that afternoon. Sesshomaru was beside her in his modern day cloths. He was wearing denim jeans and a soft blue t-shirt. He smiled when he saw that she was awake. "Hello dearest." He said as he kissed her.

She kissed him back and sat up. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours. That was to be expected. That was the first time I ever saw your full demon side take over."

"I know. It was like I couldn't control myself. It was scary." She said as she looked at him. He could see the she still looked scared.

He sat on the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay. At least it's over now."

Serena nodded and kissed him. "Thank you for being there for me."

He smiled and kissed her back with all the love he had for her. "I love you Serena."

"I love you too Sesshomaru."

The two then went down and had dinner with the family. Sesshomaru explained the mating ritual he and Serena were going to be doing tomorrow. Mom smiled and was happy to see that her daughter was getting married, even if it was an odd way of doing it. Souta thought it was gross and Grandpa just nodded. He had gotten more relaxed around Sesshomaru. He treated him the same way as he treated Inuyasha.

The lovers then went up to the attic to get some rest. They would need their strength for tomorrow.

* * *

Then next morning, Serena and Sesshomaru went out to the Scared Tree. That's where they planed to mark each other at the same time.

They kissed each other passionately. Sesshomaru pulled her close to him as they stood beneath the tree. He kissed his way down to the spot he needed to mark her between her neck and shoulder and started to nibble at her neck. Serena nibbled the same spot on him, shaking silently from excitement and from his fangs on her skin.

"Ready?" She asked as she kissed the spot on him.

"Yes. Remember to bit down hard. And don't be afraid. It will hurt immensely but we'll survive." He said as he kissed her skin again.

"Okay. On the count of three."

"One." She said as she readied herself to bite him.

"Two." He was shaking slightly as he stared at her neck.

"Three!" Both said as they sank their teeth into each other.

Serena winced in pain as he bite her. The taste of his blood flowed into her mouth. She did as he told her to and kept her hold on him with her teeth. He had told her to keep biting him until he stopped bleeding. She could feel him sucking on her as he bit her. She started to do them same on him, drinking his blood as it flowed into her mouth.

He held her tightly as he bit her. He could sense that she was in pain but kept biting her. He was also in pain from her fangs in his skin.

A few minutes of pain later, he finally pulled his fangs out of her skin and licked her wound. "It's alright love. You can stop biting me now."

Serena slowly pulled her fang out of his skin and was panting. "That was very painful." She said as she held onto him. "I feel really lightheaded."

Sesshomaru had them sit down before she fainted. He then took out a cloth and placed it on her mark. "It's alright. It's over now."

Serena nodded and licked the blood off her teeth. "Now what happens?"

"My blood will run through your veins soon. I don't know if it will make you a full demon or not. But at least we're marked now."

Serena nodded and licked the blood that was slowly oozing out of his mark. "Are you sure I'm going to be okay."

Sesshomaru nodded. He was also starting to feel dizzy and lightheaded. She soon passed out from the blood lose and so did he.

About an hour later, Souta came out and took a picture of them together as they slept. He did it for his own reasons and knew that Serena would love the picture.

Her head was laying on his chest and his chin was resting on her head, his arm protectively around her shoulders.

Souta smiled and then went back into the house to print out the picture.

It wasn't until later that night when the demon lovers finally woke up. Serena was the first to wake up. She slowly moved and looked up at him. He looked just like he did when she first saw him asleep.

She laid her head back down on his chest. She winced as she moved. The mark on her collar wasn't healed yet and she still felt very weak from all the blood she lost.

She could here his heart beating softly in his chest. She smiled and kept listening to the rhythmic sound in his body.

A few minutes later, Sesshomaru gasped as he suddenly woke up. "What happened?"

Serena giggled. "I think you passed out from blood loss." It hurt to move her neck as she looked up at him.

Sesshomaru smiled at the mark he left on her. "I guess I did….Mrs. Taisho."

"Taisho?" She was confused by the name.

"Yes. It's my last name. I just prefer that everyone calls me Sesshomaru instead of Taisho." He said as he stroked her hair. His hand felt really heavy and weak as he moved it. _I guess my strength hasn't returned yet._

Serena snuggled close to him as they sat under the Sacred Tree. "Serena Taisho. I like the sound of that."

Sesshomaru smiled softly and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"Sesshomaru." She said as she looked up into his golden eyes. "I still feel really weak."

"I know. I do too. I've never felt so weak in my life."

"Can you try and get up? It gets really cold out here during the winter."

Sesshomaru nodded and tried his best to get up off the ground. His whole body felt weak as he tried to stand. He leaned against the tree once he was up. "I don't….know if…..i can make it….to the house." He panted as he stood there.

Serena struggled to stand up and leaned against the tree with him. "If we…work together….Maybe we…can make it."

Sesshomaru nodded and wrapped an arm around her. Serena put an arm around him and both moved slowly to the house. The sun was setting fast as they made their way to the house. They were already starting to feel cold as they were half way to the house.

But they soon reached the house and Serena opened the door. "Mom!"

Mrs. Higurashi came running into the room. "Oh my goodness. Serena what happened to you two."

"I'll explain….later…..help Sesshomaru….to my room." She said as both she and Sesshomaru collapsed in the doorway.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and helped Sesshomaru to stand back up. She then helped him up the stairs as Serena sat against the wall. Souta saw her and went to get a glass of water. "Here sis." He said when he came back with a glass of water.

Serena thanked him and took the glass from him. She drank the cold water slowly and then gave him back the glass as her mother returned for her.

"Sesshomaru passed out the moment I set him down on the bed. I think just think he's tired and went to sleep." Her mother said as she helped her daughter to stand.

"Yeah….we both….marked each other…..We….are both…very weak….from the experience." She said as her mother dragged her up the stairs.

Mrs. Higurashi helped her daughter up the stairs to the attic and placed her on the bed with Sesshomaru. He was out cold on the bed as his mate lay beside him.

"Well sleep well dearest. I'll close the attic stairs so no one can disturb you while you two sleep." Mrs. Higurashi said as she went down the stairs.

Serena smiled and went to sleep next to Sesshomaru.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey look everyone! I updated! YEAH! I've been busy with work and didn't have much time to write between sleeping, working, RPing with my FUTURE husband Z, and playing World of Warcraft. I know. I'm being lazy. But anyway. On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 24: A Sister Taken and A Sister's Courage

Serena and Sesshomaru slept for a long time. It was four days until they finally woke up. Serena groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She felt better since she had fallen asleep. She slowly sat up and looked at Sesshomaru. He was still asleep beside her.

Serena smiled and kissed him lovingly on the lips. He slowly woke up and looked at her. "Hey."

"Hey yourself handsome." She said as she smiled at him lovingly.

He slowly sat him and hugged her. "Did you sleep well?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

"Yes. It's a good thing I decided that we do the marking in my time. If Naraku attacked us while we were asleep, we would have died." She said as she leaned into his embrace.

"Yes. A very good thing indeed." He said as he kissed her mark. It had healed completely during the time they were asleep.

Then suddenly, a loud growling came from their stomachs. They both laughed nervously and got up off the bed. "I guess it's been while since we ate."

"I wonder how long we've been asleep?" Sesshomaru asked as Serena lowers the stairs.

"Not sure." She then held onto his hand and he let her drag her through the house.

They entered the kitchen, her mother and grandfather jumped at the sight of them.

"Serena! Sesshomaru! You're finally awake." Her mother said as she got up from the table and hugged her daughter.

"How long have we been asleep mom?" She asked as she returned the hug.

"About four days. You two had us all worried for a second."

"Sorry Mrs. Higurashi. We didn't mean to scare you." Sesshomaru said as he sat down at the table.

"Oh please. Call me mom. You're practically part of the family now that you've married my eldest daughter."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Alright then…mother."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and made her daughter and new son-in-law a feast. She had a feeling they were starving.

Serena and Sesshomaru started eating the moment the food hit the table. Her mother was right, they were starving. It was Thanksgiving all over again for them.

They ate until they were full and felt sick from eating so much.

"That was wonderful mother." Sesshomaru said as he leaned back in the chair.

"I agree mom. That was good." Serena said as she leaned against Sesshomaru. She then started rub her mark. It was starting to itch as she rubbed it.

"Something wrong dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she noticed what Serena was doing.

"Yeah. My mark itches." She said as she scratched her mark.

"Then it must be responding to my emotions." Sesshomaru as he looked at his mate.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked as she kept scratching the mark.

"Your mark is connected to me. It'll respond to how I'm feeling at the moment. It'll burn when I'm angry or upset, vibrate when I'm sad, and sting whenever I'm scared." He explained as he smiled at her.

"But why is it itching?"

"It's letting you know that I'm thinking about something."

"Like what?"

He just smiled. "I'll tell you later."

Serena looked at him confused and then shrugged it off. She then froze when she smelt a familiar scent in the air. She kept sniffing the air and followed the scent out of the room.

"You smell it too?" Sesshomaru asked as he followed her out into the hallway.

"Yeah. But why is his scent covered in….blood?" She asked as she opened the front door. "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha was a bloody mess. Blood was dripping down from his right arm. He collapsed in front of her, breathing heavily.

"Oh my god! Inuyasha what happened?" She asked as she went over to him.

Sesshomaru also came out and help Inuyasha.

"He attacked us…..out of nowhere…..got me good…..Kagome…..she's……" He was rambling as Serena and Sesshomaru helped him into the house.

"Who attacked you? What happened to my sister?" Serena asked as they helped him into the kitchen.

"Naraku……took Kagome…….I couldn't….."

"Shhh….calm down Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi said as she got out the first aid kit.

Serena slumped against the wall, her eyes wide open with fear. _He kidnapped my sister? But why?_ "We have to go back to the feudal era. We have to save my sister."

Sesshomaru nodded. He then went upstairs to get dressed. Once Serena got over the shock of how Inuyasha looked, she also went up to her room to get dressed.

A few minutes later, they were both back down in the kitchen to find a bandaged up Inuyasha. "Are you okay now?" Serena asked as she adjusted Shiunga on her shoulder. Her Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga were on her hip.

"Yeah. Let's go. I'm worried about Kagome." He said as he stood up.

"I am too. I just hope she's okay." She looked like she about to cry.

Sesshomaru came up behind her and hugged her. "Everything is going to be alright. Kagome is a strong priestess. I don't think Naraku is going to hurt her too much."

"Serena, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha." Everyone looked at gramps. He looked very worried as he stood from the table. "Be careful. And make sure my granddaughter returns to us safe and sound."

All three demons nodded but Serena was the only one that went to him and hugged him. "Don't worry Grandpa. I'll make sure to get her back."

She then released him and all three demons headed out to the well.

Shippo had followed Inuyasha to the well. He was in pretty bad shape after Naraku attacked them and took Kagome. He missed Kagome a lot. She was like a mother to him. And he knew Inuyasha missed her too. Even he was too stubborn to admit it, Shippo knew the Inuyasha loved Kagome.

Shippo sighed and looked at the well. It was a few seconds later when a blue light flashed and Inuyasha finally emerged.

"Inuyasha! What were you thinking?! You know you should have been moving with all those injures you received!" He cried as Inuyasha went over to him.

The hanyou then punched Shippo in the head. "Shut up you idiot! I was going to get Serena and Sesshomaru so they could help us find Kagome!"

Shippo rubbed the bump on his head and then looked over at the well to see Sesshomaru helping Serena out of the well.

"Serena!" He ran over to Serena and jumped into his arms and started crying.

"It's okay Shippo. I'm here. We're going to find Kagome and make sure Naraku dies for taking my sister." She said as she held the little fox demon close to her.

Shippo just continued to cry on her as they made there way to the village.

"You going to be okay Serena?" Asked Sesshomaru quietly.

"I'm going to be fine. No one hurts my family. I'll destroy Naraku for hurting my sister." There was a threatening tone in her voice. She meant every word. She was going to kill Naraku for taking her sister. She wasn't afraid anymore. She wasn't afraid to go into battle anymore.

"Father said that the final battle with Naraku would be coming soon." She said in a cold voice as they walked into the village. "I guess that time is now."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The Hunt for Naraku

The group went searching for Naraku everyone. Serena didn't want to go back to her era for her birthday. She just wanted to find her sister and see if she was alright. Even thought he didn't show it, Inuyasha was also very worried about Kagome too. Sesshomaru went south and looked for Naraku there.

The fact that they had to split up to search broke Serena's heart. But Sesshomaru said they could cover more ground if they split up. He promised he would make her mark burn once he found any hint of Naraku or Kagome.

So far, it had been two weeks since Kagome went missing and they still couldn't find anything. Serena was now up in a tree messaging her mark, letting Sesshomaru know how much she missed him. She felt her mark vibrate a second later. _He misses me too._ She thought as she kept her hand on the mark.

Serena took a deep breath and sighed sadly. The group below heard her but stayed quiet. They knew that she missed both Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha left her alone when she was like this. He noticed that if he said anything bad about Sesshomaru, Serena would pound him into pulp. Her punches were worse then being sat by Kagome.

Serena looked up at the stars, wishing for some hint for Kagome. She then noticed something coming closer to her. It looked like some sort of giant wasp. _Wasp?...No! Naraku's insects!_ "Hey guys. I think we're getting close to Naraku."

"Really? How do you know?" Asked Miruko as he looked up at her. Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippo also looked up at her.

"Because I see one of Naraku's insects. I don't think it knows that I can see it." Serena kept still as she watched the insect fly around in circles.

"I'm going to follow it. You guys hurry up and pack." She then went after the insect.

The insect flew off the moment she moved. _I guess it did know that I could see it._ She thought as she chased after it. She ran on the tree tops as she followed the insect over the forest. She could sense the others were close behind her a few minutes later.

She took one big jump and flew over the trees. In the distance she could make out a castle surrounded by a barrier. _That must be it! Naraku's Castle!_ She sent a powerful burning sensation to Sesshomaru, letting him know that she found Naraku's Castle.

Serena kept following the insect toward the castle. The moment she got there, she went right through the barrier.

She landed on the ground and looked back to see Inuyasha smack right into the barrier. She went over the help him but found she couldn't get out.

Serena started pounding on the barrier to try and get out but found she couldn't. She then noticed Sango telling her to just go and find Kagome and that they would find a way to get in somehow.

Serena nodded and walked back to the castle. She felt a little nervous being on her own and a little scared too. She had a feeling that Sesshomaru knew how she felt right now. She knew that his mark was probably vibrating hard on his skin. _I just hope he gets here in time._

She walked into the courtyard and looked around. The area around her was very quiet and still. Nothing moved around her. She could smell Naraku's scent coming from the building in front of her. She could also smell another scent in the area that she knew very well. _Kagome! She's still alive._

Serena ran into the building and saw her sister out cold and tied up on the wall. "Kagome! Kagome wake up!" She went over to Kagome and tried to free her. "Kagome please wake up."

"She will not wake. Her powers are overwhelmed by the power of the Shikon jewel." Said an eerie voice from the shadows.

Serena shivered and looked around the room. "Naraku." She growled. "What did you do to my sister!"

"She's under my spell. She will awaken under one condition." He said as he came out of the shadows. "You will surrender the Jewel of Inutaisho."

* * *

Sesshomaru arrived at the castle where the others were in a matter of minutes. They were pounding on the barrier that was blocking them from getting to Serena.

"SERENA!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran at full speed at the barrier, only to be thrown back.

"Inuyasha! Use the Backlash Wave!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha got up off the ground and nodded. "Fine. But I'm doing it to get to Naraku." He took out the Tetsusaiga and the blade turned red.

Sesshomaru took out Tokijin and it started to gave off blue sparks. "And I must save Serena."

Sesshomaru let off his Dragon Strike as Inuyasha attacked the barrier with the Backlash wave. Both attacks didn't do much, but it did manage to make a hole big enough for them to get through.

"Hurry! Before it closes!" Miruko yelled as he and Sango rode on Kilala toward the hole.

Sesshomaru ordered Jaken to watch over Rin and stay outside the barrier with her. He then ran toward the hole with Inuyasha. _Serena please be safe. If you die, I'll….._

"AHHHH!!!!" He fell to his knees as he screamed. His mark was burning so badly it felt like he was being stabbed with a dagger. "S….Serena!"

"Oh no. Something must have happened to her." Shippo said as he jumped onto Sesshomaru and looked at the mark.

"N…..No…..Serena" He glared at the castle in front of him. Ignoring the pain, he got up and ran for the castle.

The others followed him. They were also worried about Serena. Inuyasha was more concerned about Kagome of course but was still worried about Serena.

A scream was heard in the night air of someone in great pain. Sesshomaru swore that he could feel the pain in his mark getting worse.

"SESSHOMARU!!!!!"

_That was Serena's voice! She's in trouble! _He could smell her scent as he head for the same building she was in.

The doors were open and he could see that the room was filled with angry purple and blue lights. Before them was something wrapped in Naraku tentacles.

"That's Serena!" Shippo yelled.

The lights soon faded and the tentacles pulled away. Whatever that was standing there was gone.

"Serena!" Sesshomaru ran toward Naraku. "What have you done with her?!"

"She's been absorbed into my body." He smiled evilly at them all.

Behind them Kagome was awake and she was crying. "S…Serena. No."

Sesshomaru growled, his eyes turning red from all his anger.

"You monster!" Sango yelled as she and the others glared at Naraku. She had her boomerang ready.

Miroku had pulled the beaded necklace off his arm. "This ends now."

Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga out and was growling.

Naraku just laughed. "Just you try and kill me." He sent out his tentacles and started the battle.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Fighting to Stay Alive.

_She was floating in some colorful abyss. Last thing she remembered was Naraku's tentacles surrounding her body and her screaming Sesshomaru's name._

"_Where am I? Why am I here?" She asked as she looked around the abyss._

"_You are in the jewel of Inutaisho sweetheart."_

"_Dad?" She saw her father floating towards her. _

"_Yes sweetheart. It's me. I managed to save you from Naraku's control. You are safe here." He said as he held her in his arms. _

"_Am I….dead?" She asked as she looked up at him._

"_No sweet heart. You're alive. Just very very weak. You need to call upon the jewel to save you and your friends right now. They are fighting Naraku right now to get you back."_

"_They are?" _

"_We are Serena." Sesshomaru appeared behind his father. "We are all fighting hard to save you."_

"_Sesshomaru." She said softly and went to him and he held her lovingly in his arms. She cryed softly on him as she hugged him._

"_I'm sorry I didn't come in time to save you." He said as he kissed her forehead_

"_But how are you here?" She looked up at him confused. _

"_Part of my blood is in the jewel remember?"_

"_Oh yeah." She smiled at him and hugged him._

"_Serena. You must call upon the power of the jewel to save you and your friends. It's the only way you can live again." Inutaisho said as he looked at Serena._

"_But how father? How do I do that? I thought I already had the power of the jewel inside me."_

_He shook his head. "You only received enough power to turn you into a half demon. There is enough power in the jewel to make you a full demon like Sesshomaru and myself."_

"_You have to focus on something you wish to protect. Something that you would die for to keep alive." Sesshomaru said as he stroked her face._

_"And take this with you." Inutaisho held out his hand and handed her the Shikon jewel. "It won't absorb into your body because of your priestess pwoers but it will give you the added strenght to defeat Naraku."_

_Serena nodded and held the Shikon jewel in her hand. She then went deep into thought to think about what she would be willing to die for to protect. "Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Mom, Grandpa. I wish to protect them all. I wish to protect the ones I love."_

_Her jewel started glowing brightly. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru smiled and faded away. _

"_I WISH TO PROTECT THE ONES I LOVE!" She yelled as the jewel started pulsed and she started to transform._

* * *

Everyone was fighting their hardest to defeat Naraku.

"You are all weaklings compared to me!" he said as he laughed evily.

Shippo had snuck over to Kagome and was now trying to free her.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha attacked Naraku at the same time. Sango threw her boomerang at him. Miroku used his scared sutras on the poisonous insects surrounding them.

Naraku just laughed. "You are all….f…fools." He then suddenly double over. "Wha….What's happening?"

Everyone stopped and just stared at him.

"What's happening to him?" Sango asked as she saw something started to bulge under the cloths on his back.

"I don't know. But we mustn't let our guard down." Said Miroku.

Everyone nodded as the bulge on Naraku's back got bigger.

Shippo managed to free Kagome and both were sitting on the floor. They were just staring at the growth on Naraku's back.

Then, suddenly, a hand clawed it's way through the flesh. "I AM NOT YOURS TO CONTROL ANYMORE NARAKU!!!" Came a familiar voice. It sounded angry and pissed off at Naraku.

"S….Serena?!" Everyone was shocked that she was alive.

A bright flash of light filled the room, blinding everyone. When it faded, Serena was laying on the floor. She was panting heavily as she lay there.

"Serena?" Sesshomaru slowly went toward her but was stopped by Miroku.

"Can't you feel it? Her demonic aura? It's different from before." He said as he looked at Serena.

She was now trying to stand up. Naraku was glaring at her. "But….how?...How did…..you….separate…..yourself…..from me?"

"Who cares." She managed to get to her knees and then shakily stood up. Her long bangs hid her eyes. "All that matters is that I'm free from your control. You won't be able to use my powers anymore. This jewel is mine. My FATHER gave it to me. It's mine to have and no one else can have it!"

She then lifted her head and glared at him. Her eyes were blood red. She had the same markings on her face that Sesshomaru had and also the same ears. The jewel around her neck was glowing brightly. There was also another bright pink light glowing in her right hand.

"I've never seen her this angry before." Kagome said as she ran over to Inuyasha and hid behind him. A trembling Shippo clung to Kagome as she held him. She had to admit that she was a little scared seeing her sister like this.

Sesshomaru was staring wide eyed at his mate. Her powers were tremendous and so was her demonic aura. It felt like it was even stronger then his.

Serena raised her arm toward Naraku and sent a powerful blast of energy at him. He burst through the wall and flew across the yard. She ran out the hole and chased after him. The others just watched, stunned by how strong she was now.

"You've hurt my family!" Serena yelled as she summoned Shiunga to her hand. She then used the Dragon Cyclone attack on him.

Naraku tried to avoid it but failed. The attack hit him straight on.

"You've hurt my friends!" She said as she sent another cyclone at him.

He banged into a wall and collapsed there. He tried to get up but found that he didn't have the strength to even get up for some reason.

"You even control the younger brother of my friend Sango!" She unleashed her energy whip and struck Naraku. "You are a monster that needs to die and burn for all eternity in hell!"

Naraku sat on the ground in a heap. He couldn't move at all from all the pain he was in. He then released why his own powers weren't working. _The Shikon no Tama?! Where is it?!_

"Looking for this?" Serena opened her closed hand to reveal that the pink light was the Shikon no Tama completely purified. "I may be a demon right now bent on destroying you but I still have my powers as a priestess as well."

For the first time, everyone saw how scared Naraku was.

"Everyone! If we use are attacks together at the same time we can destroy him once and for all!" Serena said as she stood ready with Shiunga.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nodded. They took out Tetsusaiga and Tokijin and stood beside her. Kagome took out an arrow and held it ready. Miruko and Sango just stood behind them and watched. Shippo was on Sango's shoulder and watched the demons and priestess.

"NOW!" Serena yelled. Kagome released her arrow as Inuyasha unleashed then Adamant Barriage, Sesshomaru's unleashed the Dragon Strike, and Serena unleashed another Dragon Cyclone. All three demon attacks surrounded Kagome's arrow and hit Naruke straight on.

Naraku screamed in pain. His body was being ripped apart from all the attacks that hit him. A miasma then filled the yard and Naraku exploded. It didn't last long because a moment later the miasma vanished.

"He's gone. I can't sense him anywhere. And he didn't fly off." Miruko said as they stared at where Naraku once was. Just to be sure, he took off his scared beads on his right arm and held it away from everyone. The winds were strong at first but then got slower and slower as the hole in his hand closed up. Went it was completely gone, Sango and Shippo looked at his hand.

"The wind tunnel. It's gone. That means…" Sango mumbled as she looked at his hand.

"That must mean Naraku is finally dead!" Shippo cheered. Kagome also cheered.

"Ka….Kagome." Serena was right behind her.

"Serena?" Kagome looked at her sisters blood red eyes. They were slowly changing back to their golden color. Serena's hair was flowing in a non-existent breeze.

Serena raised her hand and dropped the Shikon jewel. Serena then fell to her knees and passed on as she fell to the ground.

"Serena!" Sesshomaru ran over to his mate. He held her close to him.

"The power that was coursing threw her body must have over whelmed her." Miruko said as he went over to the demon lovers. "Her demonic aura is returning to normal now that she's not holding the Shikon jewel. That's what probably made her so strong. She'll probably be out cold for a few days until her powers return to normal."

Sesshomaru nodded and held her bridal style in his arms.

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and hugged her which shocked everyone. "I'm glad you're not hurt Kagome. You had me worried."

Kagome blushed but hugged him back. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

"We better had back to the village so Serena can rest and everyone knows that Kagome is safe." Shippo said as he went over and picked up the jewel for Kagome.

Everyone nodded and started their way back to the village.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: A Late Birthday Party

It was about a week later when Serena finally woke up. She groaned as she sat up on the straw mat in Keada's Hut. "What happened?"

"Lady Serena? Yee are finally awake." Keade said as she went over to the demon girl.

"Yeah. How long have I been out?" She asked as she looked at the old women.

"About seven days. Everyone has been worried about yee."

"And what about the others? Are they okay?"

"Aye. Naraku has been finally defeated. Miruko's wind tunnel has vanished as proof of his death."

Serena smiled. "We finally did it."

Keade nodded. "Everyone is waiting for yee outside."

Serena nodded and slowly got up.

"By the way. How did yee get Sesshomaru's markings and ears?" Keade said as she pointed at Serena's ears.

"Huh?" Serena ran her hand through her hair and didn't feel her dog ears anywhere. She then moved her hand to where her normal ears would be and found that they were long and pointed like Sesshomaru's. "I must have gotten them when I summoned the true power of my jewel so I could defeat Naraku."

Keade simply nodded. "Well out ye go. Everyone is waiting."

Serena smiled and nodded. She went outside and searched out her friends, sister and mate.

She found them out in the field. The very same field where she first meet Sesshomaru. "Hey guys." She called as she walked up to them. As she got closer she noticed Sesshomaru wasn't there.

"Serena! You're awake!" Shippo said as he ran over and jumped into Serena's arms.

"How are you feeling Serena?" Kagome asked as she stood up to hug her sister.

"I feel great. I never felt so alive before." Serena said as she hugged her sister back. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"Lord Sesshomaru went to get you something from your time. He should be back soon." Rin said as she smiled.

Serena looked a little sad that Sesshomaru wasn't there.

"By the way…." Everyone pulled out a colorfully wrapped gifts and held them out to Serena. "Happy Birthday Serena!"

Serena smiled and sat down to open up the present they got for her.

"I know it's late considering that we were out looking for Naraku and then you were out cold for a week but this is also a celebration of your birthday and the death of Naraku." Kagome explained as she handed her gift to Serena.

"It's okay. I'm just glad everyone is okay." She said as she opened her presents.

She got a bunch of seashells with different poisons in them from Sango. A stack of Scared Sutras from Miroku. A bunch of drawings from Shippo. And new kimono from Kagome and Inuyasha. Rin gave her a small bunch of flowers as a present.

The kimono was beautiful. Inuyasha went out and found someone to make her a special kimono that was made from the fur of an extremely rear White Haired Fire Rat. The silvery fabric was made into an outfit like Sesshomaru's with purple designs on the ends of the sleeves and on the right shoulder.

"Oh this is beautiful! Thanks Inuyasha. And you too Kagome."

"Feh. No problem. The only hard part about the kimono was finding the Silver Fire Rat. They aren't as common as they used to be 50 years ago." Inuyasha said as he laid back on the grass.

Serena smiled as she put on the coat of the kimono. "Well I love it anyway."

"Is there still time for my present?" Said a voice from behind them all.

Serena turned around and smiled. "Sesshomaru!" She got up and went over to hug him.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake Serena." He said as he held her with one arm. His other arm was holding the present he had gotten for her.

Serena smiled happily as he handed her his present. He then came close to her and whispered low enough so that only she could hear him. "I have another present for you tonight. But we have to wait until we get there for me to give in to you."

Serena blushed at what he said. She had a basic idea what he was talking about.

She opened the present he got her and found more presents inside. They were from her friends in her time. "My friends do know what I like." She said as she unwrapped a new sketchbook.

The group had a wonderful birthday party for her. They all had a great time.

* * *

**((WARNING!!! This next part is rated R for sexual content. if you don't want to be scared for life skip over it. Long story short, Serena and Sesshomaru have sex in a cave. If you read, I warned you!))**

Later that night Sesshomaru dragged of Serena. He put a blindfold on her and carried her off to a place he found days ago.

There was a lake shimmering in the fading light. It was surrounded by a meadow of flowers. There was a cave on the edge of the meadow. He stood before it as he took off the blindfold.

"Oh wow, this place is beautiful Sesshomaru." Serena was breath less at the site of the area.

Sesshomaru smiled. "I'm glad you like it Serena. But the real surprise is in here." He said as he pulled Serena into the cave.

Serena smirked and followed him. "You've been around Miroku a little to much dear."

"Maybe. But I'm not like him in the slightest." He said as he pulled her deeper into the cave.

"True." She was blushing as they went deeper into the cave.

There were glowing blue crystals on the walls that lit up the cave. At the end of the cave were a couple mats on the ground. "Sesshomaru? What's going on?"

"This is my present to you." He said as he kissed her lovingly on the lips.

Serena groaned in the kiss. She loved the way he kissed her.

She started shivering when she felt his hands remove her sash and Silver Fire Rat coat. She pulled his sash and felt his chest armor fall to the ground. She peeled off his hoarie and felt his strong smooth chest. He smirked in the kiss and picked her up and laid her down on the mats.

"I love you Sesshomaru." She said as she looked up at him.

He smiled and kissed her. "I love you too Serena." He said as he slowly pulled off her pants.

She groaned as she felt her pants move down her legs. He then took of his pants and slid himself into her. He stayed still for a moment so she could get use to it.

Serena groaned loudly. "Oh Sesshomaru! You're so……so big."

He just smiled and started thrusting slowly. She squeaked a bit with every thrust he did. He soon started moving faster and faster and kissed her with all the love and passion he had for her and her alone.

She kissed back with the same love and passion she had for him.

"I….I want….you….to bare…..my heir…..will…..will you do….that for me?" He panted as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. He was covered in sweat and his heart beat was racing.

Serena nodded as she looked at him. She was too overwhelmed to speak.

He smiled and started thrusting again, making himself go every deeper into her body. He soon released his cum into her body.

Serena gasped and melted at the warmth of his cum. "Ohhhhh my god."

Sesshomaru kept going well into the night. He then kissed her and flopped beside her. She kissed him back and fell asleep

* * *

**If you read this last part, I TOLD YOU!!! I told you they were going to have sex.**

**Inu: O-O So that's how it works.**

**Me: Yeah kinda.**

**Inu: Yet you've never done it. -Smirks evilly at Sasuke-**

**Me: -Blushes insanely- That doesn't have to do with anything!**

**Inu: Yes it does.**

**Me: I...uh...that is...um...KAGOME!!!**

**Inu: Uh oh. -fears the worse and runs for the hills.**

**Kag:SIT BOY!!!!**

**Inu:-Slams to the ground-**

**Z: Leave me love alone pup. -comes out of the shadows of a near by tree and hugs Sasuke- **

**Kag: Where did you come from? -looks at Z-**

**Z: Frum Sasuke's One Piece story. **

**Kag: Oh okay then.**

**Me: -sighs- Anyway. One more chapter and this story is complete. Until the next chapter. R&R and please no flaming. **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The Run Back to the Village

The next morning Serena woke up. Her body was sore from what she and Sesshomaru did last night. She was still nude as she sat up in the cave. She looked over at the still sleeping demon beside her and smiled. She thought he looked so cute when he was asleep

She leaned over and kissed him lovingly on the lips. He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "Morning my beautiful wife."

She giggled. "Good morning my handsome husband."

He smiled and kissed her lovingly back. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm a little sore from last night but I'm okay."

Sesshomaru nodded and sat up on the mats. "Your sister is probably worried about you by now."

Serena laughed. "Yeah. She tends to be like that sometimes."

Sesshomaru smirked and tossed her her underware. He still had her bra and spun it around his finger.

"Sessy-kun. That's mine. Give it back." She said as she got up to get her bra.

Sesshomaru just smirked and held her bra over her teaseingly. "How you women can wear these contraptions is beyond me." He said as he played with his mate.

"Just give it back!" She whined as she reached for her bra again.

"But I like seeing you braless dear." He said as he smiled stupidly. ((There's a bit of my husband-to-be right there. lol.))

Serena blushed and giggled. "Sesshomaru! Heel!"

Sesshomaru forgot that he still had his rosary on him and was quickly reminded as he slammed to the ground. Serena heard a muffled 'ow' as she bent down to grab her bra. She was still giggling at him as she got dressed.

The spell wore off a few minutes later and he rolled over onto his back. He had a dazed look in his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling.

"You okay dear?" Serena asked as she looked at him.

"Inuyasha crack corn and I don't care." He mumbled as he stared up at the stars in his eyes.

Serena laughed at what he said. "I guess it's been a while since I said the 'h' word huh?"

"Yup." _Note to self: Find why to get this damn rosary of this Sesshomaru._ He thought as he sat up.

Serena giggled and hugged him. "I'm sorry hun."

Sesshomaru just smiled and hugged her back. "Just don't do it again okay?"

She nodded and handed him his cloths. He stood up and got dressed but noticed something was missing. "Where's my fluff?" He asked as he turned around and looked at her.

"Ummmmm…" Serena was blushing as she held Sesshomaru's fluffy boa around her neck.

"Serena." He growled softly as he approached her.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" She back away from him until she hit a the cave wall.

"Give me back my fluff."

"But you look so much cuter without the fluff." She said as she smiled innocently at him.

"I want my fluff." He said sternly.

"You have to kiss me first." She said as smirked at him.

"Fine." He leaned in and kissed her lovingly and passionately on the lips.

She moaned happily as he kissed her, glad that no one was around to see them. Especially Kagome and Inuyasha.

A few minutes later, Sesshomaru came up for air. It was very warm in the fluff and could barely breath. "Can I have my fluff back now?"

Serena giggled and nodded. "Okay." She said as she reluctantly handed over the fluff.

"Don't give me that look. You know very well that you can just ask for the fluff." He said as he attached the fluff to his armor.

"I know. I was just getting revenge for you keeping my bra away from way." She said as she snuggled him.

He smiled and hugged her. "We have to get back soon."

She sighed and nodded. "I know."

He led her out of the cave and out into the bright morning light. Serena groaned and shielded her eyes until they adjusted to the light. She then groaned and held her stomach. "I feel sick."

Sesshomaru looked at her worriedly. "Then we have to get back to the village quickly." He scoped her up and held her bridal style as he ran back to Keade's village.

"Why do I feel so sick?" She groaned into Sesshomaru's chest.

"I think I might know, but I'm not too sure about it right now." He said as he flew over the trees.

Serena just groaned. "Sessy? How long do demon pregnancies last?"

Sesshomaru stopped immediately and looked down at her. "Why do you ask such a thing?"

"I've seen mom pregnant with my little brother Souta. I think I would know what the signs were." She said as she looked up at him.

Sesshomaru stared at her wide eyed yet happy all the same. "I'm going to have an heir to the Western Lands." He said as he smiled at her lovingly.

She smiled back and nodded. "And since Naraku is finally dead and gone, our child can grow up feeling safe."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes. And we can live together in peace for as long as we may live."

Serena smiled and then blushed as her stomach growled. "I'm hungry." She giggled.

Sesshomaru smiled and chukled. "You are so weird."

"No. I am Lady Serena of the Western Lands." She said as she gave him a goofy smiled.

"Not yet. I have to formally announce you to the people of my lands as my mate and Lady of the Western Lands." He said as he started running toward the village again. "And that's going to be a major pain."  
She started giggling again. "You've been around my brother a little too much."

Sesshomaru just smirked as he made it back to the village, ready to start the adventure that would soon befall them all. For him, Serena, and the gang in Keade's hut.

* * *

**The End…..or is it? Dum Dum DUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!**

**It's not. Lol. I'm planning on writing a sequel to this one. Also! This is the first time I actually finished a story! Hooray! Congrats to me!**

**Sneak Peek for Sequel which has no title yet.**

**Serena is fully pregnant and Sesshomaru is proud to have a child. But not everything is well in paradise. Naraku may be dead but his future reincarnation, Naruki, is still out there and wanting to destroy Serena's happiness. Will Serena be able to survive being pregnant and Naruki and his gang? And why are Kagura and Kanna here? Find out in the Sequel!!!!...that has no title yet.**


End file.
